His Way
by hmfan24
Summary: Sasuke, you can't just tell a girl to love you. But no, Sasuke is different. His way is different. First he stalks her, then he bathes her,then he disgraces her, then Kakashi...
1. Mission Tsuma

Author's Note – Yes it's me the harvestmoonfan24! Lookie here I've a made me own fic. As you might already know I have an obsession over sasuhina. My grammer is said to be of a college student, so it should be good. This isn't my favorite plot but still it's my most clear for now. My friend edited it.

Summary – Well I don't feel like typing mine.

Prologue

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke wishes to see you," a ninja with short white hair and purple eyes bowed.

"Send him in," Orochimaru waved for him to come in.

Sasuke approached the desk. His hair was long enough to make a pony tail. His stress was often high, and he trained to the brink everyday earning him dark circles under his eyes.

"Orochimaru, I want a break," Sasuke folded his arms.

Orochimaru licked his lips, "What is it you want, Sasuke?"

"You heard me damnit! I want to leave back to Konoha!" he pounded on the table.

"What for," Orochimaru grinned looking at the young boy.

In return he mumbled something. Then looked away, rolling his eyes. 'Why should I tell him?' he then sighed and looked back at his current sensei.

"Before either A- you take over my body or B- I risk my life killing my brother, I would like to rebuild my clan. To do that I will need to go back to Konoha and choose my bride," he sighed once again, making it clear that the situation he was in right now was unusual and uncomfortable for him.

"Why don't you just mate with a sound ninja?"

"Because, the Uchihas need to keep their titles as the strongest ninjas in Konoha," he sounded irritated that he had to explain this much.

"How many children do you plan to make," Orochimaru again licked his lips and smirked. Offspring of the Uchiha clan sounded like good new vessels to the snake man.

"I knew you would ask that. I have developed a chart on how I will go about the procedure of regenerating the Uchiha clan. I codenamed it Reproduce Uchihas.

I walk up to a girl

I evaluate her to make sure she has a certain amount of strength, stamina, and skill.

I will also do a background check and make sure the girl has a powerful bloodline limit.

Then once the girl passes the test I will marry then impregnate her.

I will immediately leave afterwards.

It should only take a day or two. After I follow that procedure, I will come back here and resume my training to defeat and destroy my brother," he sighed sitting down.

"Ku, ku, ku, how funny, Sasuke. You can't possibly get any soul like that. Especially with humans. Ha I say a young boy as yourself should fall in love. After a few years or so, I expect you to return with your wife and new born child," the snake smirked.

"But Orochi-," he got cut off.

"Leave now! I will spontaneously drop in on you from time to time,"

"What if I don't want to fall in love," he whined.

"You will and that's all! No more!" he ordered the guards to take Sasuke away to Konoha.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Owari

A/n- How did you like it? Like I really give a care but review if you like. Yawn! I'm tiered. It's 1200am

I will add more stuff like Japanese words and action scenes and stuff I'm just lazy right now and I really wanted to post some of my latest work before the projects start to come.

Good night!


	2. Step 1: Stalk

Edit- I made a bunch of mistakes! And sorry but a **BIG **change.

A/N- This is a funny chapter! We get to see Sasuke -… I'll let you find out.

This chapter will be long (for me), so sit back, pull out some nutty corn snacks, and read my feature presentation.

I'm looking for a song also so if a song comes to mind…. OH OH that American Reject song. I barely listen to rock music, so if you know what song they have on that Bionics commercial then please tell me. (move it on move it on?)

The delay, yeah, I got grounded and I couldn't go to the library for a week because of my laughter and falling out of the chair and all. Hey, I couldn't help it WINGZ is hilarious.

For real the story starts now…

Chapter 1: M –

So sorry disclaimer – I don't own Naruto and I was inspired by Hinata6's story 'Love Triangle'. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto–sama. If it belonged to me everyone would be Shojo. Song belongs to Stevie Wonder and I don't know where the Japanese chant comes from. No characters are mine either. Now for real ….

Chapter 1: Mission Delayed 

Sasuke POV – Iruka's place

'Who can I go to? The dobe is sleep, and so is everyone else. Sigh, why does sleep even fucking exist?' I kicked rocks against a tree.

I need to start looking for a girl and quick. I want to get this over with.

Where can I start?

Flashback POV

"Hey team my name is Hatake Kakashi. Iruka told me to give you these," he tossed us all books.

"Oi, sensei, what the hell are these," the dobe stared at the books with great intensity.

"Can't you read Naruto? Look at the cover 'Class of 2003'! It's a year book," Sakura pointed out.

"Yep. Well, I'm sleepy. Training is over now; go to bed," Kakashi poofed out with a cloud purple smoke.

I trotted off in the distance to my compound. I climbed up to the highest part of my house, the attic; my most treasured place.

I placed the year book in a pile. The only reason I kept it was because it had a picture of my mother when she came to open house.

END FB

I couldn't remember where I put it.

My legs had taken me somewhere.

Now I was in my attic. It had so much junk in it now. I looked around at old toys, action figures, movies, and photo albums. Each of them had a purpose.

Next to the window was a shrine dedicated to my family. Mostly my mother, I had kept many of her jewelry and flower collections.

As I looked through the window, tragic memories came into play; the cemetery that held every single person in my family, except for two, me and Itachi.

I smiled, that would all change soon because soon I would revive the clan.

There in the distance was the old year book, never been opened.

My hand stretched to get it off of the high shelf.

"Achoo!" the dust from the shelf covered my face. I sighed. Now I had to take a bath at 2:00am in the morning. I hate taking bathes in the morning; I guess I could just go down to the lake. Lakes are nice.

Perfect, now I would go down to the lake, and find the girl I would marry in the year book.

I sat on the lakeside, dipping my feet into the water, and studying the book carefully.

Some of the pages were stuck together; I found that out the hard way as I ripped the Ha – Hy page. The only girl in our class that's clan name began with an H was Sakura, and she sure as hell would never be my wife. I can't have pink haired Uchihas, ew!

I lied on my back watching the clouds go by, sort of like Shikamaru.

Looking for a fiancé was so hard. Sigh…

I started humming a tune about the moon I learned a long time ago.

_(oh yeah about this song it's a song little kids in Japan chant like Mary had a little lamb, this is somewhat relevant to the story. Read the lyrics. Hm I guess Hinata is the moon and Sasuke the clouds)_

_Rising, rising is the moon,  
Large & round, large & round, round round one,  
Plate-like full moon will rise soon._

_Hiding, hiding is the moon,  
Behind the clouds, dark clouds, black black clouds,  
Plate-like full moon will hide soon._

_Appearing, reappearing is the moon,  
Large & round, large & round, round round one,  
Plate-like full moon will rise soon_.

I could swear someone else was singing to my humming.

I looked up at a girl, across the lake dipping her feet into the water just as I was. She was lying on the ground behind her, just as I was.

"Hey," I yelled across, as I ran across the lake to her. (_They can do that right?) _

She shot up and dashed to get her weapons and training equipment. She held out a kunai.

"Don't come any closer to me, I am a Shinobi," she threatened me as she waved the weapon in my face.

"What's you name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, heir of the strongest clan of Konoha. Come any closer and I'll send a direct gentle fist to the heart," she turned on her Byakugan. I slowly backed away. I wasn't intimidated; I just didn't want to scare her away.

I eyed her up and down and side to side then stopped a few inches short of her collar bone.

"You have a _very _nice body." I looked at her chest closely. Then I reached out and her kunai slapped my hand away.

"Shit!" that hurt.

She yelled at me, "You sicko! You can't do that to a girl! It's called raping!"

"I just wanted to touch them…"

"Are you really that perverted?" maybe I was… who knows. I was just inquisitive(curious).

I gave off a slight chuckle, "No, I'll tell you later, when we talk can talk more, say 5pm, same place, same time," she seemed like a good candidate. I waited 'til she gave a shocked nod.

I started my very own approval list.

Physique - 10/10

"W-What? W-why?" she asked.

"You seem like a good candidate," with that I left into the trees.

_(finally found the perfect song, I'll freaking shove a knife down your throat if you complain lol jk really… any way this is a Stevie Wonder song from the Jungle Fever CD of the movie jungle fever when a white girl loves a black man and vice versa well its called Gotta have you just imagine it playing in the background… enjoy or else)_

_Never been too much for watching  
Cause there's too many things to view  
And when eyes begin to wander  
They more than likely never get through  
But beyond my own temptation  
I'm enticed by what I see_  
_And I won't feel satisfaction  
Until she's where I want her to be_

She beat a tree, for what seemed like 5 hours. Blood was leaking from her palms. She was worn out. She dropped to her knees inhaling and exhaling at an exhausted pace.

I heard her mumble stuff about her father and how he looks at her as the weakest sibling.

My father told me that.

I knew I could help her.

_  
I gotta have you, I gotta have you  
I gotta have you for me  
You are a sight for sore eyes to see  
I gotta make you my reality  
I gotta have you, I gotta have you  
I gotta have you for me  
You are a sight for sore eyes to see  
Come on girl, make you my reality_

Then she wandered to a field of flowers. Carefully sniffing each one, she stopped at a patch of flowers that were soon to wilt and packed them in her bag. I wonder why she picked the dead ones.

I smiled…

Mom used to do that.

It was getting late. She went to the lake. I dropped down from a tree and began to sneak up on her.

_Never been too much for talking  
Cause there's too many things to say  
And by the time that I start speaking  
The right moment has slipped away  
But I must break this old tradition  
And try to muster up the words  
And though someone else may have said them  
I'll say them in way you've never heard_

"Hn, Hinata-san, I have t-to ask you something," she twisted around surprised and shocked.

"What is it, Uchiha-san?"

_  
I gotta have you, I gotta have you  
I gotta have you for me  
You are a sight for sore eyes to see  
I've gotta make you my reality  
I gotta have you, I gotta have you  
I gotta have you for me  
You are a sight for sore eyes to see  
Come on girl, make you my reality  
Gotta be, gotta be, gotta be reality, baby  
Gotta be, gotta be, gotta be reality, baby_  
_Repeat_

"I want you to be my wife, the head of the Uchiha clan, the bearer of my children, and my lover," I nearly blushed. This must've been THE all time shocker for her. She fell from the statement.

"Ano…" she was very stunned. She just met this man this morning.  
_  
Never been too much for touching  
Cause there's too many things to feel  
Plus there's too much disappointment  
When you find out those feelings ain't real  
But here's a time when inner senses  
Are gonna have to shine the light  
Cause I have overly committed  
Myself in thinking that you're alright_

I hugged her, maybe that would help. I smiled.

"You accept, right?"

"What … the Hell!" she pushed me off of her.

_I gotta have you, I gotta have you  
I gotta have you for me  
You are a sight for sore eyes to see  
I gotta make you my reality  
I gotta have you, I gotta have you  
I gotta have you for me  
You are a sight for sore eyes to see  
Come on girl, make you my reality  
Gotta be, gotta be, gotta be reality, baby  
Gotta be, gotta be, gotta be reality, baby  
Repeat_

"I just met you this morning, how could I ever marry you, you are just – just leave me alone! Don't talk to me ever again, before I get the entire ANBU squad to execute your ass for harassment and attempted rape," she stomped off.

I just stood there shocked.

'S-She just rejected me… I … like that."

"I gotta have her – what the fuck?" I tripped over a book of hers.

Owari

Ain't you glad I gave you a chapter? Well I got Sims 2 and I got grounded so this story will be on a sort of hiatus for a week or so until I get a straight schedule. Vote! So far...

Should Itachi be in the story?

This was already planned but yeah Itachi will have not just a roll but big roll!

Should I make Sakura think there is a sasunaru thing goin on? I am going to do this!

or

Should Sakura know about Sasuke's crush?

Should Neji or Hanabi help Sasuke out? both are helping out but just hanabi at first neji will have to warm up to sasuke

Should I put in a lost diary scene or a naked scene? both next chappie too

Should Hinata ask Sakura for her help with Naruto? yeah plot of the story

Should Sakura be a bitchy slut or show some sympathy? its really not good for me but bitchy slutty hoe Sakura works best

KibaSaku? NaruTem? Yaoi? Crak?

Mission?

More songs?

this is the map

Sasuke 'likes' hinata and knows (or will next chapter) she like naruto and is aware of the love square (sasuhinanarusaku) so he asks naruto to help him 'woo' hinata

Naruto only know who he likes and barely knows who Sasuke likes (even though he told him) and still believes sasuke is gay. But he thinks if he can get Sasuke a girlfriend or whatever Sakura will be free.

Sakura likes Sasuke but soon after witnessing some strange books on his shelf and his time spent with naruto she thinks he cold be homo she also knows of Hinata's crush on Naruto and will work to get a naruhina going so she can break sasuke of his suposed homosexuality.

Hinata is aware of the whole love square (except narusaku) and completely ignores Sasuke no matter how hard he tries. She asks Sakura for help to woo Naruto.

I'm also thinking of a twisted but not too twisted ending. If anyone can make a lemon please email me.

Just asking your opinion. I don't even know if some of the answers matter. Just email me at I have any mistakes please state so if I do that would be most embarrassing(ha embarrassing was spelled wrong)

And please I insist you may use any ideas or song from the fic.

Thank you all so much. Really, because of you guys I am doing better in English I bought my grade from a 64.3 to an 86.2 all because I practice writing from ya'll stories.

Good night, it's 12am. yawn


	3. Step 2: Steal Diary

Last time I didn't get to reply to my reviews. I am extremely sorry and I am replying now.

hinataheir

Yeah everyone hates Sakura so I shall put it in there.

NocturneD

Yay! WINGZ reviewed! You really are giving me too much power. (me and power don't mix hmfan24+power don't mix and never will lol) I thank you for taking your time to vote for every single question! I accept the compliment and will try to attend to your requests.

DJ  
It's okay, I don't care at least you thought about it XD. Thanks for the complement.

Sango and Kirara fan

OMG! hugs S&Kfan You added me to your favorites? Thank you soooooo much! grins

That is the biggest complement I've gotten in a long time. I will be sure to get you something special for being part of my fanclub!

dreamalluwant2

Go as I please? ooooh noo! That would lead to the apocalypse! Thanks for the complement though.

Mitsuki and Mika256  
r-rape? I have no clue about woohooin but my freak of a cousin does. I'll see what I can do… Itachi was going to have some sexual desire about Hinata anyway… you also honored my story by adding it to your favorites and alerts. I'll see what I can do to fufil you requests also.

Mitsukiauntritaprincess

Yep that's how the cookie will crumble. Thank you for voting. (sorry for the cornyness) But that's really what I was going to do.

DJ  
squeals

Yay! You'll like this even better ! It has pick up lines and the diary and the naked scene! And a song!

Sailorchix

And they call him the head of the class… lol thank you!

rinoakes  
You also were among the few who added me to their alert list! Thanx, you will also be getting something

dreamalluwant2  
Yeah he was originally going to say one day, but that's just stupid.

Sango and Kirara fan

I wouldn't say a very good start but a start none the less.

SilverMoon

Thank you so much! (I really am getting lazy)

NocturneD

That would be cool! I just don't see where he would… well hell I didn't see where Arthur could fit but it was put in there. Lol good laughs, any way you, my first viewer will also get a thank you.

then nika said  
Yes Sasuke is very retarted lol you'll see more of his retardation coming up!

rcr  
Although if you look at it in a different light, you will see: he does have fan girls and is perfectly aware of that. So, you can see how he would expect that. (squeals rcr read my story!)

sailorchix

Yeah, sorry bout that XD just need to get my ideas down.

I'll try to get you all something.

This story was going to be about Sasuke trying to use pick up lines on Hinata. Maybe those who review will get to read the lost chapter! I did research for that… I got help too! So, if you review, I'll email you the never before seen lost chapter!

**MY FREAKING COUSIN SUX! **he completely jacked up the story! oh well, I am so sorry for the amount of crak in the story. I am going to fix it, not to worry. I asked him not to be too descriptive. Here he is next to me, let's hope he'll behave.

Disclaimer- I don't own nothing but the story! Remember hmfan24 + y equals terror. Y, being anything, especially Naruto.

Chapter 2 – Diary

"What's this?" I snickered.

'Property of Hyuuga Hinata' it must be some book that she values, because it has a lock on it.

It was easy to open. I simply pulled off the heart shape lock and looked inside.

"Diary? What's a diary? A diary of her travel, she won't mind if I take one look," I opened the book and flipped through the pages.

_Day 1 of Solitude_

_05 – 31 – 06 (most recent)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Kurenai gave us the day off today. I went to my usual training spot in the field of flowers near a patch of sakura trees. I saw down the street, Naruto was training Sakura._

_I hated Sakura, I envied her, I wanted her to burn in hell. I wish I could see her go up in flames. If she was gone my whole life would be better. Naruto would finally look at me and not Sakura._

_I beat the sakura tree until it just snapped in half. I hated sakura trees; I continued beating up each one I saw. I couldn't take it. I trained and fought until my hands bled profusely._

_The only relief from the hot air I felt was the breeze that blew my long hair all over my face. I sliked it off my face with my bloody hands, leaving my hair just as bloody._

_My mind, body, and soul was in flames. I felt evil and it felt good. I didn't know what I would do if I was evil. It was like some I was engulfed in some sort of seal._

_That's when I realized I wanted to be evil, but was afraid to be evil._

_I knew I couldn't just avenge my feelings for my crush, I needed to move on, or conquer them. Evil never solves anything, that's what mom said. So I need to summon as much courage as I could to stand up to the troubles in my life._

_Tomorrow will be the day when I confess my love to Uzumaki Naruto. I needed to get over my envy before I really did let this envious flame take over me._

_Only as the day went on it only got worse. I came home to my father, he had drunken again._

_Today was my parent's anniversary, he always drowned himself in pity and alcohol on this day. It was really sad to see your father in this much pain and agony. He was marring his leadership and pride, as he suffered for the effects as he slurred his stupid commands to various people._

_What really shocked me is when he came up to me and slapped me._

_All everyone else could do was watch and gasp as he beat me to within an inch of my life. He wouldn't stop. No one could help me, for they were all of lower status and power. All I could do was take the beating._

_Tears welled up in my eyes as I noticed my arms went dead and I could barely walk. So much blood dripped from my body._

_Finally he fell out in a drunken slumber. I took that chance to run as far as I could. I ran up stairs to my room, packed a few things, then jumped out of a window. Where would I go with nothing, no one? I needed to go somewhere and fast._

_I came acro_

* * *

_ss an old tree compound built by the rookie 9 a long time ago. I stayed in my old play house. I was actually surprised it was still standing._

_I put my stuff in the small hammock in the corner. Bugs scattered all over the place. I was used to it and just used my technique (forgot name) to kill all of them._

_It was dark out now, but with my Byakugan I was able to look for berries and such throughout the compound._

_I knew where the berries, shrubs, and lake was and gathered many herbs and spices and put them in a bonfire._

_Remember this recipe_

_Mix_

_Maitake_

_Miso_

_Rice_

_Chicken_

_Cook them over a bon gire and it will taste delicious. Remember that the chickens roam around the river._

_Here I am now, alone, day one of my adventure._

_SUMARY- Today sucked._

_From,_

_The weak and pathetic Hyuuga heiress_

* * *

'She's living alone? She is just like me! I wonder if she still lives in the Little Ninja compound (like the little rascals haha I crack myself up!lol carry on). I'll get her some food, clothes, and furniture to help her out.

I think her's is near Naruto's clubhouse which is next to mine. I think I remember.

I rushed to the market buying various things for her makeshift home. Various people stared at me as I passed them. Some with disgust, some with love, and some with fear; I couldn't wait to leave this place with my wife.

Maybe I could bring Hinata back to the sound, so I could continue my training. NO! Nevermind, Orochimaru might do something twisted to her. She will stay in the Uchiha compound and I will... abandone her.

After my shopping was done I went to her make-shift home.

I knocked on the door, she should be there. I sat the stuff down, and made my way to the lake where I saw her earlier. She was right, there were a lot of stray chickens around here.

Time passed, I decided to name one of the give it to her, girls like chicken right? Then I realized that girls like gifts (wow big apiphany there). Sakura always wanted something from me for Valentine's Day, and mom always wanted stuff from dad.

There was a nice eel (she hates eels so I gues cuz wasn't all bad on that) swimming in the water. I quickly submerged myself in the cold water; it was a very pleasant feeling compared to the thick and humid night air. I searched and searched for the longest eel I could find, that might impress her.

Just as I thought I had grabbed it I heard a squeal.

Do eels squeal?

"Ah, Hinata-chan, I got you some – holy shit!" She continued screaming and screaming and screaming. I lifted my head up.

I sat there looking at her. I felt some kind of liquid in my nose, which started squirting out at fast speed.

What was wrong with me? My crotch was feeled with blood and felt like a big as rock dropped down there.

"Hey, tsuma, can you help me! My nose is bleeding!" (tsuma means wife hehe)

She only screamed more. She started running around screaming only to trip into the water.

Her whole body trenched in the water. She came back up gasping for air.

"I hate you, are you trying to rape me? Get away, can't you see I'm naked," she covered herself up in the water.

"Hai, hime, I see that you are naked. I can see those things on your chest. Those big, round, luscious, squeezable, balloons attached to your chest. Why would I rape a hime, when she's my tsuma," this only made her yell louder. I thought women liked complements. Little did I know that inch by inch my had was reaching to squeeze her chest.

"I am not your tsuma, that's why I think you would rape me! Plus you keep eyeing me, and for pete's sake you're having a fucking erection. You are making me feel uncomfortable," she wouldn't move. It wasn't until I just let go of my cool and grabbed one of the balls on her chest. (ewewew! I almost hate that my cousin is putting this in the story).

I was punched into the wall and I slid down, grinning. I haven't grinned in a while.

She was sexy when she was mad, very sexy indeed. Wait did I just say sexy? It was true. She had nice boobs too. Well, it doesn't hurt for the Uchihas to be sexy does it?

With the amount of beauty she has and with my well built body, the Uchihas will definably be good looking.

"Our children will be very good looking," I smiled. I couldn't help, but continue to stare at her voluptuous body.

It was true, they would keep the smooth pale skin of the Uchihas, and inheiret great abbilities. I could only imagine what the new generations of Uchiha would look like.

"W-what?" she stuttered out.

"You are beautiful, and you are smart, and strong, and loving, and Suitaru ga ii na, Boku ga hoshii nowa kimi dake, Aishiteru," (couldn't remember all the japanese but here is what that means, you have a nice body, you're the only one I want, and i love you) stuttered out as I began to blush.

"Do I care what you think," she yelled at me.

I was a little angry, that took a lot of guts to spit out. She just shooed away like nothing.

"I'll get out if you want me to," I swam to the edge.

"Duh, I want you to get the hell out of here, you are freaking me out," I swam to the edge.

"Can I uh, touch your boobs again," I grinned. She threw something at me and I was sent into a tree.

She was still glaring at me.

"I meant LEAVE!"

I quickly left the animals there and scurried off to her make-shit home.

I began to cook a meal for tsuma so that she would forgive me for sneaking up on her. Then just maybe I could explain my plan in full to her. With my genius skills, I will be able to seduce her in no time.

She liked that bean jelly stuff or what ever. (something I read on wikipedia) I also made some kocha with onigiri on the side.

I put the food on the table then sat down waiting for her.

She came in soaked from the now pouring down rain. Hime walked over to the latern and was about to light the lantern when she tripped. I dashed up and caught her before she hit the ground.

I turned on the lights to reveal a fainted and bloody Hinata...

A/N – This isn't much I know but it feels long to me. I have more questions for you. But here is a quick announcement.

Diav(my cousin's anitials) – Hello, this is an advertisement for a partnership at the TLC Corporation. I am looking for a song you to put on my album for Together Again and His way. I know you all don't seem to like the songs I am choosing so here is an idea choose your own. Just email me a form with the following

Name of Song:

Artist of Song:

What it has to do with the story:

Link to the lyrics and/or music video:

That is all.

Ok now this is what I have,

Itachi will be in the story! This was already planned but yeah Itachi will have not just a roll but big roll!

I think I will make Sakura think Sasuke is gay, not a yaoi!

Sakura will think Hinata is trying to seduce Sasuke, so when Hinata asks Sakura for help, Sakura will try to trick her into seducing Naruto and help her make a fool in front of Sasuke. Sasuke only makes a fool of himself with Naruto's help.

Neji will have grave problems with Sasuke and soon after realizing that Sasuke is the best choice for Hinata. Hanabi will be like a little sister is and will act annoying, but cute.

The diary will not be a main tool. I only plan to do that for a few more chapters, although the naked scene will be a reoccurring event every once in a while.

Sakura's bitchyness will start next chapter!

No yaois but for now just a bunch of onesided love with some sasuhina and narusaku. There will be other parings but that will be a surprise for now.

Also a mission is in the future, but that's way forward on.

And Kakashi will give Sasuke and Naruto his books. They will read western teen magazines and crap.

I won't tell you every thing, but those of you who reviewed will get the deleted scenes and stuff. I will also make my own website one day…

About my other story, despite the lack of reviews I will continue to post there.

Also more questions

Should they have a childhood together?

How OOC do you want them to be?

Any Ideas?

Lemon?Lime?

Other Couples?

How should Hiashi react?

Some of these are rehtorical...

My Shitty Excuse - Hello, well, since the flood took over. I email the story to my cuz askin him to beta it. He crapped it up and I tried to fix it.

Seeyal8r!


	4. Step 3: Bathe Her

Sorry it's late, for those who don't know my Grandma died and I am deeply mourning her absence. I haven't been in the mood to write, especially with 3 projects do on Monday. The energy I do have will be used for school… sorry.

On the other hand \(-.-)/… I couldn't really come up with a song to go with this. But I found one by Babyface Given a Chance. Awesome song I think. I can't buy Japanese Pop music so it'll be a rare chance, but I like this song by Dreams Come True. My cousin bought it for me a while back.

---

Should they have a childhood together?

Nope. I agree it is getting old.

How OOC do you want them to be?

I'm still not sure; the OOCness will die down soon.

Lemon?

Yeah, I'm not going to say though...maybe a rape?

Other Couples?

KonoHana; KibaInoShika; ShinoTenNeji; TemLee (ok so it's a little on the crakish side, I might decide to change some of them. The only one that will really play a bigger role is KonoHanabi the others will be just mentioned)

How should Hiashi react?

You'll see... (actually I don't know) Maybe something like he was in Sasuke's position and understands.

Disclaimer thingy- H to the E to the double L nah! Naruto and it's characters belong to岸本斉史. Babyface also owns the song 'Given a Chance' so there!

Chapter 3- Given a Chance

Sasuke's Pov

She had a fever and now was lying on the hammock attached to the ceiling. Her feet dangled as a lifeless doll and she wore a expressionless face. She looked dead.

You're not alone, no  
And no one's gonna hurt your heart again  
And this I know, yes  
You can count on me, I'll be there as your friend  
For no one knows the pain that you've endured  
They took the best from you  
Girl, I know  
You gave 'em all ya got

I needed to heal her wombs. I began taking off her clothing then carried her all the way back to the lake. It was still raining, but I needed to clean her cuts. Rain and wind pounded my back as I brought her across the now dangerous parts of the forest. I had to move fast, for she would only get sicker in this weather.

You tried, they played around  
You cried, they let you down  
You gave 'em everything you had  
They treated you oh so bad

I lightly scrubbed each part of her body and then put her back on my back to bring her back to her house.

The wind picked up speed, but I couldn't let that stop me. I began to lose my grip on her so I moved quicker.

She began to cough, "I'm sorry father, I-I'll never be good enough for you."

Given a chance  
I'd make it up to you  
Given a chance  
I'd prove this world was wrong  
Given a chance  
I'd give my all to you  
I'd teach this world a lesson  
And I'd never let you fall  
Given a chance

"My tsuma…" I thought.

I frowned as I climbed up to her tree house and lied her back on the hammock.

I searched through her bags looking for some ointment to put on her wombs. I could only find some cheap ointment, but that would have to do.

I applied the ointment on her chest and abdomen where the cuts were the worst. Her legs also had some scrapes on them. I rubbed it in, maybe a little too much since it was still visible.

Careful not to hurt her I wrapped the bandages around her limbs, abdomen, and chest.

I put the kimono I bought for her on her. She was still shivering so I clothed her with my jacket.

She started to stir in her sleep. She rocked from side to side. A few tears ran down her face.

"Stop it…" she mumbled under her tears. I sighed in relief, at least she was conscious now.

I brought some green tea to her face as she inhaled its strong scent. She smiled a little, but still not enough to satisfy me. I knew she was struggling.

She was deeply saddened by the world, just as I was. Although she had a heart, despite how the world treated her she was still nice.

She had few chances to prove herself. I got many chances. I took the wrong one.

I just needed one more…

It's not your fault  
That you were born with such a trusting heart  
Erase that thought  
You're so beautiful, please stay the way you are  
And no one understands how much it hurts  
You tried to make it work  
Girl I know  
You gave it all you got

The winds outside grew louder and the air grew colder. She would get sick if I couldn't find enough insulation for her. I took my own shirt off and put it on her.

"Naruto… why?" she mumbled. I looked at her troubled face to see what Naruto had done in her dream.

"Why the pink bitch and not me?" she mumbled even more tears pouring out of her eyes. She made me realize something. I hugged her tightly.

Don't cry, it's over now  
Don't sigh, things are better now  
I will give you everything you need  
You can always count on me

My tsuma, she's too nice to be crying.

My tsuma, she's too small to be hurt.

My tsuma, she's too beautiful to be rejected.

My tsuma, she's too good to be true. (XD kill me for the cornyness this is hard to write lol)

I needed that one chance to prove to her that I could give her that confidence,

I needed that one chance to prove to her that she would make the best wife ever,

I needed that one chance to prove to her that she was better than that pink haired bitch,

I needed that one chance to make her mine.

Given a chance  
I'd make it up to you  
Given a chance  
I'd prove this world was wrong  
Given a chance  
I'd give my all to you  
I'd teach this world a lesson  
And I'd n-n-n-n-never let you fall

I scooted closer to her, sharing the hammock with her. I felt her warmth on my body. I slowly drifted a sleep with her in my arms.

Super Short I know, don't worry I'll make another chapter today or tomorrow. So I'm going to update 15 and pregnant and maybe change that title. Our family isn't having Thanksgiving this year since our Grandma died. Sigh… but Happy Thanksging to all!


	5. Step 4: Studyhehhe

Hmfan24- Hello, good day! I know I said today or tomorrow, but things happen. Well I put together again on Hiatus, giving me time to update this story!

Neji – I'll be hanging here…

Hmfan24 – Oh yeah, Neji and his smart ass will be hanging around here.

Neji- Well, hmfan24 owns no Naruto. She barely owns the idea. It was inspired by 'Love Triangle' by Hinata6. Fate was generous in these cases.

Hmfan24 – yeah, yeah, yeah, Naruto and its characters belongs to岸本斉史. Well here it comes!

Step 4: Study…books….hehehe

Sasu POV

I wake up with my beautiful tsuma in my arms; I snuggle closer to her inhaling her lovely scent. Lilac, is it?

"Mmm…" The birds flew south for the winter as Hinata snuggle closer to me. She seemed cute in the morning.

"…" I was quiet.

She slightly opened her eyes, letting the sun put the lavender glow in her face. Hinata sent a puzzled face towards me.

She activated her bloodline ability and gentle fisted me right in stomach, "Cha! Take that you perverted Hentai!"

…didn't expect that.

"Ow!" I cringed facing back at her. I sat up in an up right position.

She blinked.

I blinked.

"I-I would like for you to leave, please." Her body was shaking as she approached me with caution.

I tilted my head, "…why?"

She sighed, opening the door, "You are annoying. Just go away."

I got up on my feet, mumbling incoherent words. What should I do now?

As I exited her house I looked yonder field to see Naruto. Hinata likes Naruto doesn't she?

…

…………

……………..

………

…..

…I'll force him to help me.

I dashed up to him, kicking him to a nearby tree. He let out a bellow in pain as I covered his mouth, "Sh, I don't want anyone to hear us!"

Normal POV!!!

Sakura happened to be passing by and she saw… gasp… is t-that, "SASUKE-KUN!!!" She was about to glomp him when she noticed that he had company. A moan of some sort was heard.

She cringed, 'Naruto?' Sakura heard Sasuke whisper to him. 'Sh, I don't want anyone to hear us!'

W-wah? Hear what? She approached closer to see Sasuke pinning Naruto to a tree.

"I want you to help me rebuild my clan…" that was all Sakura heard before she fainted.

Sasuke looked over at what made the loud thump. Sakura was twitching muttering, 'I-it can't be.'

"…with… this girl." Sasuke continued as if nothing happened.

"HA, HA! Sasuke is in love!" Naruto teased.

"Dobe, I just need to rebuild my clan."

"I'll help you if you tell me who." Naruto smirked with a glint in his eyes.

Sasuke let Naruto drop to the ground, "…no."

"Fine then I won't help." Naruto put his hands in his pockets and began walking.

"Sigh, her body measurements are perfect. She's got a figure that's worth all attention. She's poetry in motion, a beautiful sight to see. I get excited just looking at her. She has…curves." Why would he tell Naruto this much about his 'tsuma'? Oh yeah, they're best friends. (Kind of OOC, huh? Sorry, but I've seen the coldest of people OOC from love, including me)

Sasuke began to get a nosebleed remembering the night before.

"Wow, better than Sakura?" Naruto started to get excited at Sasuke's description.

Sasuke turned around and smirked. "Back off dobe, she's mine. It's much more than her body. She doesn't use her love to make them weak she uses love to keep them strong and inside me there's no room for doubt that it won't be too long.

"Before I tell her that I love her, that I want her, that my mind, soul and body need her. Tell her that I'd love to, that I want her to rebuild my clan.

"That I need to do all that I have to  
to be in her love.

"That girl knows every single man would ask her for her hand, but she says her love is much too deep for them to understand. She says her love has been crying out, but her lover hasn't heard.

"What she doesn't realize is that I've listened to every word." Sasuke smirked before bumping into his former sensei.

"Yo, Sasuke, longtime no see. How's it going?" Kakashi looked over his book at Naruto and Sasuke.

'Damn it…' Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

Naruto grinned, "Sasuke is in love… with a girl!"

Sasuke slapped his face as Kakashi let out a laugh, "Really? I thought he was gay!"

"Nope, he wants to rebuild his clan with a GIRL!!! He came to me for help." Naruto stated proudly and a little too loudly.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "Really? What kind of help?"

"Ask Kakashi, Sasuke! He helped me get a date with Sakura, even though she hasn't quite said yes yet." Naruto gave Sasuke thumbs up.

"…"

"…" Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and scratched his neck.

"Who is it?" Naruto and Kakashi asked.

Just as they said that Hinata just happened to be passing by with her team. Memories of last night and this morning flooded Sasuke's mind as he let out a nosebleed.

Naruto and Kakashi's heads tilted, "Y-you l-like Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sasuke was frozen in a state of stupor as he drooled over Hinata. Kakashi simply picked him up and carried him back to his house.

When he woke up he found Naruto and Kakashi loading books onto a dolly.

"Hey, Teme! Kakashi has a shit load of books to read. He said you'll need it if you want to rebuild your clan with Hinata." Naruto tossed Sasuke a book.

'Icha, Icha Paradise Volume VIII' the book said. Sasuke's eyes widened as he read the content.

"What the hell is this for?" he questioned tossing the book aside.

Naruto chuckled, "That's the one I wrote!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "'so you want to…Rebuild your Clan?' 'The Ins and Outs of Love?' 'Girls guide to the Perfect Husband?' 'The big Book of Making Love?' What kind of perverted library is this!?!"

"We have a lot of studying to do." Naruto smirked.

"Don't tell anyone that I have these books. They might think I'm a pervert or something." Kakashi lectured.

"You _are _a pervert!" Sasuke and Naruto declared.

"Sigh, take these books and leave, now! I have a date in 45 minutes!" Kakashi pushed them out of his home.

"Why Hinata, though? She's not all that hot and definitely isn't as cool as Sakura." Naruto nagged Sasuke as he saw a vein pop on his forehead.

Sasuke's face turned red, "Don't ever talk about Hinata-chan in that matter! She is way hotter than Sakura, beyond hot, she is a goddess!"

People happened to hear Sasuke's outburst. Especially a Hyuuga Neji.

Neji picked Sasuke up by the collar, "Hot? Hinata is not hot, she's my cousin!"

Sasuke showed no emotion, "So. I really don't care." He shrugged.

Neji's eyes widened as he looked at the book collection the two underclassmen had gotten, "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING WITH HER?"

Naruto started freaking out at Neji's rage while Sasuke looked him straight in the eye with no emotion, "After seeing her naked… twice, I plan to get her pregnant with my children."

This wasn't the smartest thing he could have said in the world. There was a slow, yet long moment of silence as time seemed to stop. Naruto was running around in circles claim, 'The world would come to an end.' Sasuke hung there smirking. Neji looked ready to kill. Akamaru was choking on a dog biscuit.

The silence was broken as all hell broke loose.

Neji - … sends evil glare

Hmfan24- snickers What?

Neji – You know what!

Hmfan24 – You might end up killing Sasuke. That would be an awesome ending.

Neji – agreed!

Hmfan24- I'm not that lazy though. Hey how did you all like this chap? Bored me to death, the pick-up line chapter is coming up. TT My best friend touched my chest (boy… it was a boy)! I feel so violated.

Neji – So random…

Hmfan24 – shut up! Hey, Poll!

Mission?

Rating Change (hehehe)

(poll end)

Neji – You are the weirdest person ever.

Hmfan24 – Shout out to all those who review!!!


	6. Poor Hinata

Hmfan24- Someone said, 'Update Faster' I laughed when I read that. But now I say what the heck. All I was doing was working on other fics for my other reviewers.

Neji – You are not only twisted, but perverted also. You sicken me.

Hmfan24- gasp REALLY???

Neji – You claimed Tenten and I had a session.

Hmfan24- Yeah, I guess so.

Neji – Aren't you writing a lemon right now?

Hmfan24 – Maybe… it's for my 'Together Again' reviewers. Also I have one for my 'Breakaway' fans.

Neji - … thank God she doesn't own me or the other characters. She barely owns her lame plot which was inspired by Love Triangle by Hinata6

A Night to Remember

**SPLAT!!!**

"Well, that was a relief." Kiba wiped his forehead.

"Ew…" Hinata gawked at the scene before her.

"I don't even want to look at it."

Akamaru coughed up his biscuit.

**SLAM!!!**

The moment of silence was broken when Neji's fist collided with Sasuke's head. Everyone watched as the poor boy dropped to the floor with a red face, and a swollen lump on his head.

Naruto rushed to his side, "Neji, did you kill him?" He was in shocked that Sasuke would let Neji clobber him like that.

Neji put two fingers on Sasuke's neck, "No, he still has a pulse. Damnit."

"HELP, HELP, SASUKE IS GOING TO DIE!!!" Naruto, as usual, ran around like an idiot.

Neji put Sasuke on his back and took him to the Hyuuga mansion before Naruto started something.

**MEANWHILE…**

"It's late, Hanabi, go to bed," Hinata entered the dining room at a late time and noticed her sister was still up.

Hanabi let out a small chuckle, "I don't have school tomorrow, but _you_ have a paper to write. Get to work!" She continued to watch Tokyo Mew, Mew.

Hinata was still tired from a long day of training with her former teammates; it was hard getting Akamaru to cough up that biscuit.

She looked down at her paper. It only had a paragraph or two on it. If she wanted to out rival Sakura she needed to finish.

"Just…a… little bit of…sleep." She couldn't help but lie her head down.

Hinata's POV

(Hmfan24- snickers Neji- What the Hell? )

Where am I?

I looked down at my body. Lingerie? I didn't own any lingerie!

My surroundings were a dim room with candles and such. Some kind of an apartment, it definitely wasn't where I lived.

Outside it was rainbow, people dancing with elephants on chocolate covered raisins singing Cascada songs, and carrying signs that said 'In the Hole'.

Okay, maybe this was a dream. I heard crying in an outside my door. A faint cry, that sounded of a baby of some sort. Multiple babies.

I got up from the bed and slowly opened the door to find Sasuke in an undershirt and some boxers, brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"S-Sasuke-san, w-what a-are y-y-y-you doing in my home?" I tilted my head as I saw the grin on his face.

"I was going to at least brush my teeth first, but you seem _frisky tonight." _He threw the toothbrush onto the floor and picked me up bridal style.

(hmfan24- Oh, yeah, Little Kiddies, run. Neji- What is that glint in your eyes?)

My heart seemed to stop as he placed me on the bed. Ah, help me, why can't I move???

He looked into my eyes lovingly and sighed, "Finally… you ready?"

I tried to shake my head no but said, "Yes!" Damnit why can't I speak?

His arms pulled me toward him. His mouth began to kiss me passionately on the neck.

Sex? Is that what he wanted, SEX???

(Neji- Damn you, hmfan!)

Sucking and nipping on my neck, his hands roamed across my body. We both let out a moan as he rid of my top.

I felt his manhood rub against my thigh. A good 9 inches… wait what the hell was I thinking? This is my crush's best friend I'm sleeping with! This isn't right!

"Mmm, Sasuke," I felt him kiss my left breast. I giggled as I saw his smile.

No, Hinata, bad! This is bad; you two aren't even m-m-married.

NO!!! I looked at my ring finger. Big diamond ring! I looked at his… platinum ring!

"Oh," Sasuke moaned as he rolled my breasts in between his lips, stroking the other with his thumb, index, middle, and RING FINGER!

Pant, that means he must be married too! Oh, no, are we having an affair? Is that what this is? He must be married to Sakura and me to Naruto. I don't want to break the marriage.

"Ouch!" I giggled, feeling him bite down lightly. His tongue relieved it by vigorously licking it.

He let out a small chuckle as he saw my reaction and looked up into my eyes.

Before I knew it my lips were on his and I was on top of him, making-out. His mad erection could be felt throughout my body. The warm tingling feel made me moan his name.

I took a closer look at my finger; 'To my dearest Uchiha' was engraved on the ring. No, I am married to him.

We were both down to our underwear sharing hot, passionate kisses. I didn't love him. I knew I didn't, but then… why couldn't I stop?

His cold fingers managed to get a grip on my underwear, in seconds stripping them off to the ground. All the way… were we going to go all the way?

I couldn't stop myself, my hands began taking off his boxers. What was happening?

"NO!" I yelled, but I still nodded, making him grin. He flipped on top of me, straddling my hips down with his.

This was it. I was going to say bye-bye to my virginity.

He thrust himself in me. I moaned his manhood inside me. It felt soooo good. I loved it, "Sasuke."

I saw him smirk as I pulled his hips closer to mine making more of him enter, "More!" This wasn't like me. Why?

I felt warm down south… and wet, but it felt well against his manhood.

He lifted up for a little. I felt cold without him in me and pulled him back to my entrance. I moaned his name louder and faster as he repeated the motion once more.

My reaction caused him to shoot seeds in me.

OH NO!!! He doesn't have a condom? I'm going to be pregnant! I can't get pregnant!!! I still have a job, a team, what will father think of this?

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled, entering even faster.

"I CAN'T GET PREGNANT BY SASUKE!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and opened them to a grinning Uchiha.

Hmfan24- I'm sorry Neji, I had to!

Neji – No you did not!

Hmfan24- Sorry everyone, I did not mean to hurt children's minds.

Neji – You're still a…

Hmfan24- YES I'M STILL A VIRGIN!

Neji - Just checking. You're only 13, you shouldn't be writing this type of stuff.

Hmfan24- Joii does, we're ABOUT the same age, so why can't I?

Neji – Joii is sane.

Hmfan24- Hey everyone, do you want this chapter to have some truth to it?

Neji – I hope not…

Hmfan24 – I feel sorry for Hinata, well, next chapter is going to be about… I don't know. I'll be working on Itachi's Playhouse research, essay research, and killing my Sims.

Neji - Review.


	7. SUPRISE!

…

Hmfan24- Alright, I'm twisted.

Neji – You think?

Hmfan24 – I've decided what I'll do with this.

Neji – Good for you.

Hmfan24 – Okay. Oh yeah last time the steps of His Way took a detour. His steps won't return until next time. I just want to shine some light on Hinata's view. Some of you think Hinata had a dream. Ha, you'll see later! Was it real?

Neji – TELL ME! TELL ME, HMFAN! runs around like an idiot

Hmfan24 – you're scaring away the reviewers, Neji-kun! kicks him to ground

Neji- …ouch!

Hmfan24- I'm so sorry about Hinata being out of character. I like her character it's just hard to write her being harassed and in character. I'll try this time. BTW someone suggested 'Move Along' I thought of that song, but I don't have any plans for that for a while.

Oh…I see! Ewe!!!

(Hinata POV)

One of Sasuke's arms was draped across my waist…the other clutching on to my chest!

"I have plans. No, I can't get pregnant. I can't, I can't!" I began to cry resting my head on his shoulder.

He brought me closer to him, so our noses touched, "You were excellent. Better than I thought. You kept up well too."

Anime tears poured down my face, "Wah!" it was real? I looked down at my body. Still clothed. (Hmfan24- snickers that doesn't mean you two didn't do it)

Outside, phew, no dancing elephants.

I don't hear any babies crying.

I pushed him away, "W-what, happened?"

He shrugged, "I knocked you up, I hopefully." He grinned seeing the stains of arousal on my jeans.

Damn arousal. It reveals all.

"What???"

"It looks like you enjoyed it. I know I sure did." He smirked lying on his back with his arms behind his head.

"Are y-you t-thinking about me?" I got up and backed up away from him.

The door slammed open, "UNCLE!!! That damn Uchiha got into Hinata's room!" Neji's Byakugan was flaring ready to kill poor Sasuke. Wait did I say poor? Damn bastard deserves it.

Hanabi came in behind him, "Finally!" She pulled out a camera taking a picture at the appalling scene before them.

Father came in, calm, but highly confused on the inside, "Hinata, why did you let that Uchiha in your room. Did you let him have his way with you?"

Hanabi took another picture of Father. Neji had to sit down in a chair, for he learned that in his psychiatry session. Muttering, 'H-H-H-Hinata, d-deflowered?'

A picture was taken of Neji rocking back and forth, "You are so funny, Neji-kun!" Hanabi took yet another picture of her surroundings, giggling.

"N-no, otou-san, he somehow got in here. I don't know how. I don't even like him, let alone would I let him sleep with me." I tried to defend myself. I felt Sasuke's hand snake around my waist. I let out a face of disgust.

"She's my tsuma." He kissed my neck. I blushed as it reminded me of last night.

CLICK! There goes some blackmail.

Neji shot up, "She's your what? I'm going to kick your ass so hard, Uchiha! Don't you ev-…"

CLICK! More blackmail.

"Neji, enough, we'll discuss this with the council. Uchiha Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, please dress in your formal attire and meet downstairs in the council room. Same for you, Neji and Hanabi." He motioned for Neji and Hanabi to exit my room.

I growled, "Get off of me." I pushed him off.

My father had called me 'Uchiha Hinata' that doesn't even sound right! 'Uzumaki Hinata' has a nicer ring to it. (Hmfan24-yeah, right.)

"Oh, good, hopefully they'll put a restraining order on you." I went to my closet, "We'll just tell them we are not married, then they'll call Tsunade and you'll be put in jail."

Sasuke smirked leaning on the door to my closet. He saw me grab a Hyuuga kimono, "Not so fast, Hyuuga, if we slept together, and they know it, the council will be twice as mad. Consider me saving you with that white lie I told. According to them your name is Uchiha Hinata, co-regenerator of the Uchiha clan. Without that title, you would be considered dishonorable, a title I wish for you not to carry."

I froze he was right. The council would consider me a dishonorable, worthless whore. Tears welled up in my eyes, "I don't want to –…"

His finger came up to my mouth, and his head came up to my ear sending chills down my spine, "In time, hime, I promise you will be happy in my arms. In time, hime, you will be happy to make love to me. In time, hime, you will carry the Uchiha symbol proudly. In time, hime, I promise to make you my one and only true lover." He kissed my ear and grabbed my hand, leading me to the window.

"S-Sasuke-san, c-can you stop kissing me? I barely know you." We jumped from branch to branch. "Where a-are you taking me?"

He dropped down to a ghost town of some sort, "We screwed, so I think we are pretty clear of each other's identities."

"I don't even know if I was fully conscious. I mean there were dancing elephants outside, I'm pretty sure I was drunk." That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it, but I would never give my innocence to him. Maybe Naruto…

He took me to a cemetery, my natural instinct lead me to cling onto his sleeve. I think I saw him blush, but the expression on his face was distraught. It was kind of hard to see through the thick fog.

I activated my Byakugan to make sure where I was going.

"Meet Mother and Father." He showed me two shrines dedicated to who seemed to be 'Uchiha Fugaku' to the left and 'Uchiha Mikoto' to the right. We entered his mother's shrine which was decorated with flowers and such.

In the center of the wall of pictures, hung a deep blue, black, red and white kimono with an Uchiha clan symbol on it, decorated with black and white flowers.

"My mother's…" he frowned deeply.

I waved my hands in front of my face, "Oh, no, Sasuke, I couldn't wear that!" I pushed it back to him.

"Wear it."

"No."

"Wear it!"

"No!"

"WEAR IT!"

"NO!"

"Please, Hinata-tsuma, you'll look nice in it. Just wear it so we can get this over with. The meeting starts in 5 minutes." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, blushing.

(Hmfan24- credit to cuz on writing this part)

I took it from him then motioned for him to exit. He didn't budge, "S-Sasuke-san, I would like it if you would please leave."

"Again, Hinata-hime, I screwed you, so that means I'm well aware of how you look naked." He sat down in Indian fashion, grinning.

"Would you please say making l-… okay fine. We're not in love, so you can call it whatever. Just leave!" I attempted to push him.

"Three minutes left, tsuma, and I still need to get dressed. It takes us a minute to get there." He tapped his watch.

I sighed as I unzipped my jacket; I looked over my shoulder to see him trying to look. "Stop trying to look!"

Next was my pants, I began to unzip those, but I noticed that I wasn't wearing any undergarments. "Sasuke, uh… I don't have any underwear on!"

"…sniff." I looked back to see his nose bleeding and a grin plastered across his face.

I needed to keep going or else Father would have a fit. A mad blush swept across my body as I stripped down to nothing in front of my 'Otto'. Soon I would explain everything to him.

I looked back for Sasuke to see he was gone. I tried quickly to put on my clothes, just in case he tried to rape me or something. I was almost done when Sasuke came into the room fully dressed.

"Come on," he walked out of the room. I followed him as he we approached the house.

…

**BONUS CHAPTER!!!**

**IMPOTANT INTERMISSION… **

Hmfan24- My cousin is weird… that was my younger cousin's work. He's not as perverted as his senpais yet.

Neji – Your entire family is perverted.

Hmfan24- No, just me and about 12 of my cousins, and some crazy uncles. You holding up, Neji?

Neji – twitches …

Hmfan24 – Okay, well, I'm just interrupting to say, I won't be writing much next year. I'm going to take a break. I failed a crap load of classes and hope to redeem myself. I'll use this time to research for my big story coming up May 2007. It's going to be the end of fillers!!! See you March 2007!

Neji – I don't want to continue.

Hmfan24- Just deep breaths, that's what Tenten said. In and out. chuckles Funny pun, ain't it?

Neji – No, it's quite disturbing. You're sick!

Hmfan24- Let's continues.

**END INTERMISSION!!!**

**CHAPTER SOMINTHING: STEP 5: BLACKMAIL**

Sasu Pov

I'm almost done with this mission of mine, now all I have to do is get married, and then I'm all set. The Uchiha clan will be better than ever in no time.

We entered the council meeting fifteen minutes late.

"You're late." One of the elders stated. I saw Hinata look down. Early I had insisted we enter with my hand around her waist.

I sat on the floor in front of the middle center chair. I guess the head was supposed to sit there as it was embroidered with Hyuuga flames.

There was silence, "Where is your father?" I whispered to Hinata. It looked as if the entire clan was seated around us.

"He's coming."

The head of the clan entered and took his place on the throne. Fear stuck through my heart. I failed to show it, but I was gravely surprised that Hinata's father was the leader of the most powerful clan in Konoha. That means she was the…heiress.

"Uchiha clan, please rise." He motioned for Hinata and me to stand up. We obeyed, me pulling her up.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Hyuuga clan, we wish luck in my daughter reviving her new clan. However, problems and questions have risen as to how they have gotten to the point of matrimony and impregnation." I kept my straight face, but saw Hinata sweating like crazy.

Chatter could be heard among the crowd behind us, "Silence, you two may sit." Everyone obeyed his orders, "We are to decide the base of this relationship and whether or not the clan annuls this. It won't matter what you say, really, because I'm the boss."

I sweat dropped, a cocky boss at that.

"My daughter and nephew bare witness of the relationship between the Uchihas." Neji and that brat Hanabi came forward. Neji sent me a glare while Hanabi winked.

"Neji, please tell your part of the story." Hiashi stated as Neji stood before the entire clan.

"In the last few weeks, Hinata has been harassed and stalked by this Uchiha **stalker. **I've been protecting Hinata-sama from being raped by her **stalker.** While Hinata was living alone I noticed her **stalker **dropping by constantly shouting vulgar words. I searched his apartment and found **this, **his plan in seducing Hinata!" the crowd gasped.

"Is this true, Uchiha-san?" he read the plan I wrote.

I nodded, looking down; I could see Hinata and Neji's smirk.

"Uchiha clan, I must say," I looked up at him, "this is amazing! These qualities are unique and hard to find. I must add, Sasuke, you do have a good eye. I can't believe someone like Hinata would pass such requirements. Truly, remarkable." Just about everyone's jaw dropped, including mine.

Hanabi busted out laughing. I lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you have, Hanabi?" Hiashi motioned for Hanabi to come forward.

She shot a smirk at Hinata and me, "A PORN TAPE!" The crowd gasped as Hanabi pulled out a….audio tape. The crowed let out a sigh of semi-relief.

Even I was curious at what was on the tape.

"I also have a portfolio, and some footage of the couple adventures. I've even joined the small, yet growing SasuHina FC of Konoha. I'm their leader. I knew it would happen I knew it. Hehehe!" she giggled like a psychotic manic, "Take that, SasuSaku lovers! Hehehehehe!"

"Excuse my daughter; she hasn't gotten enough rest in days. Show us your tape." Hiashi's eyebrow twitched just as mine did.

Hinata buried her head into my shoulder, blushing.

The tape played…

(hmfan24 – This part is… Skip to the ("\ (..: v :..)/") using Ctrl+F, children. Just in case.)

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing in my home?" I heard my hime stutter.

"I was going to brush my teeth, but you seem frisky tonight." I actually said that?

Hanabi stopped the tape, "You may discuss."

"You two have done it before?" Hiashi glared at me.

"N-…" Hinata started.

Hiashi would think she was lying. There was 'proof' right here. There would be no way he would believe us, "Yes, we have, for I see the **proof. **I know I cannot lie."

I saw tears well up in Hinata's eyes.

"Sasuke, if this is true, then do you believe Hinata is definitely pregnant with your child?" Hiashi's face began to frown.

I nodded. I spermed in her, so why not? "Yes, I do believe so. I spermed inside her in our last intercourse."

"We didn't need to know that UCHIHA!" Neji outbursted.

"Neji, silence, we need to get through this as smoothly as possible," Neji sat down; "continue with your testimony, Hanabi."

The whole clan heard as Hinata and I made love sounds. Until one word came up, "NO!"

The tape was stopped, "Was it rape?" Neji held my collar up. Not again, but if it means making love to Hinata all over again. It's worth the beating. I sighed.

"No, why would I rape my wife. She said no because she thought I might be too big for her." I looked down at Hinata scoffing.

"Very well, Uchiha-san. Neji put him down and listen to the enjoyable recording." Gifu (father-in-law) sure was dirty.

Hanabi hit play on the player. I squirmed feeling my arousal and quickly sniffed up my bloody nose.

Hinata seemed to be feeling the same way.

"I CAN'T GET PREGNANT BY SASUKE!"

Hiashi's eyes glared at Hinata, "and why not?"

"…I'm not ready, father. I am only 20 years old." Hinata stuttered.

"In fact, I have yet to see proof of matrimony between you two. Where are your wedding bands?" okay he was getting on to us.

"We had the traditional Uchiha clan-…" I began, but Hinata held her hand up.

"Father, we had pre-martial sex, I am not married yet." Damn, why does she have to be truthful?

"Is this true, Uchiha?" he turned to me. I nodded.

TOASTED! (Hmfan24- from Rocket Power, I know)

"Father." Hanabi had a straight face as she attempted to interrupt Hiashi.

"WHAT?" Hiashi stood up, the crowd was in an uproar, "You have gotten pregnant by an Uchiha? Are you STUPID?"

"Father!" Hanabi touched her father's shoulder.

"This is the ultimate disgrace to the entire clan. I am shocked, Hinata, and I expected better from you. What did I do to get you to this point?" he paced back and forth. Neji, I think fainted. Hanabi, however, had an eerie look of sorrow on her face.

"I-I'm s-sorry, F-Father." Hinata's tears came pouring down. I knew her father was hard on her, but man, this was just as bad as my dad.

"Don't apologize, Hinata! How dare you have the audacity to talk to such a wonderful woman in such a vulgar tone! She is my love. The _only _woman in the world that's worth my time, after my late mother passed, she has given me inspiration that there is a such thing called love! I love her, and I will be more than happy to marry her, and raise **OUR** child." I yelled.

The council grunted of my behavior, but Hiashi chuckled, "Dear, boy, you have backbone I might say, but I can break that backbone if you don't show respect toward me. Off of that subject, now, are you two in love?"

"No!" Hinata shook her head.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Yes!" I nodded again.

"No." she shook her head.

"Council, please vote if you think these two should be held in matrimony." (Hmfan24- I would let you all vote, but that would be corny so… I choose!)

…

……

………

"The council has voted! You all are to be wed ---…"

Hanabi jumped up, "STOP IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!"

And cut!

Neji – I fainted, didn't I?

Hmfan24 – Okay, I decided to let you all vote. I'm just curious as to what you all say.

Neji – Was it a dream or not?

Hmfan24- Not telling!

Neji – I say vote YES if Hinata-sama is pregnant she should get married. Not to Sasuke, but to Naruto. I trust him.

Hmfan24- I say vote NO because I still have something plan, but it won't really work.

Hey, everyone! I was sitting in my mom's parked car right? Then this 18-24 year old man comes up to me and attempts to use pickup lines. Lol I almost began to cry. It was so freaking scary for 13 year-old.

I'm sleepy.


	8. Step 6: Haggle

Hmfan24- ---puts on obviously fake glasses and points to a line graph---- Sigh, views are taking a drop while reviews are staying steady. No flames, that's good, but there seemed to be an error that I am not correcting. Hm, maybe a change in the summary. Ah, hello, viewers! VOTES ARE IN! Guess what, Neji?

Neji – What?

Hmfan24- We both win! You see Hinata will not be disgraced and they will get married. Just not right now.

Neji - ---twitches---

Hmfan24- You really needs to stop twitching. It's unhealthy. I love my reviewers! That's why I dedicated His Way: Pick-Up lines (or what ever it was called) to all of yawls! I'll be sure to put my own personal thankyous when I complete that story.

Neji- You saw the new Naruto?

Hmfan24- You betcha! A NaruSaku is in the works. It's going to be sad this time around. I have a strange urge to wander over to that fandom for a bit.

Neji – What's up this chapter?

Hmfan24 – Um… -switches topic- hey, hey, I have a story for all of you after this so be on the look out! No, it's not the story about the sour milk I drank in the cafeteria the other day.

Neji – EW…can we begin now?

Hmfan24- Sure…

**Step V: Haggle with the Clan**

**With Sakura **

"Get up, forehead girl, you're in my way." Sakura opened her eyes to see Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji standing above her.

She shot up, "INO, SASUKE IS GAY FOR NARUTO!" (hmfan24- be mindful, viewers, Sakura only knows half the story.)

Shikamaru chuckled, "Well, it would make sense. After all, he was the one who _kissed_ Naruto." His chuckle turned into a fit of laughter as Chouji joined along with him.

"SHUT UP!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the poor boys. The girls hugged each other, "How could this happen?" Anime tears poured out of their eyes.

"Let's spy. I bet Hinata will be equally hurt." Sakura suggested holding her fist up high.

Ino joined in, "Yeah, she liked Naruto just as much as we liked Sasuke. I say we team up!"

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Ahem, down at the academy, Konohamaru stated Sasuke had the hots for Hyuuga Hinata-san. He said he's obsessed with her, and will stop at nothing to make her have his children. That's sick, isn't it?"

The girls' eyes widened, "WHAT???

"What I heard is that they are already married and have a child on the way. All I know is that the whole village heard their shin-dig last night." Chouji dropped the chip bag and held his stomach from laughing.

Sakura held Chouji up by the collar, "Where are they?" She shook him.

"Um…um… in the Hyuuga manor!" Chouji had anime tears streaming down his face.

Ino sighed, "We better check this out, forehead girl." She walked over to the Hyuuga mansion.

"This isn't good." Shikamaru muttered.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Back in the Hyuuga Manor…**

Hanabi was crying her eyes out, "I'm so sorry, onee-chan! I didn't mean to bring disgrace unto you. I didn't want you to be hurt by Naruto. Neji said that it was impossible for you to love someone who doesn't love you back."

Everyone looked at Neji, who was still on the floor, fainted and drooling.

"What does this mean?" Hiashi glared at Hanabi.

Hanabi sighed, wiping her eyes, "Hinata is still a single virgin who isn't pregnant. So is Sasuke," she chuckled as Sasuke glared at her, "Nothing happened. I wondered, if I put their hands in water, would they have a wet dream."

_Damnit, this means nothing happened. Sigh, _Sasuke looked at Hinata smiling, _this will make it all the more harder to woo her._

_Phew, there's a still chance for Naruto and I to get together. _Hinata looked at Sasuke who was frowning, _This is going to be a long day. I'll have to turn him down…and hard._

She continued, "I put them in the same room thinking that Hinata would dream about Sasuke and Sasuke about Hinata."

They were both in utter shock listening to Hanabi's story.

"_We_," she indicated more than herself, "Konohamaru and Udon. We hooked up spy gear in Hinata's room the other day." She gave a good guy pose.

Hiashi twitched, "Go on."

"So, we had a stake out in my room last night. While we were exchanging Pokemon cards we heard some activity from the audio. Then we turned to channel 21 on the TV to see what was exactly going on. Nothing, I'm afraid. As we suspected, just a simultaneous wet dream." She sighed.

"HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH HINATA'S EMOTIONS LIKE THAT?" Sasuke stood up shaking my fist. The entire clan looked at him as if he were crazy. He knew they didn't care of Hinata's emotions.

Hinata sighed, "So, does this mean we can go off with nothing." She smiled at her father.

"Almost, I call this meeting adjourn!" Hiashi cleared the council out. He took up a scroll indicating some sort of matrimony. Hinata gulped, Sasuke smirked.

Hiashi slammed the scroll on the hibachi before him, "Hinata, it is best you leave right now, I need to talk to Uchiha Sasuke."

He led them to a study room of some sort. In there was a bottle of Sake wrapped in a red ribbon with onigiri on a platter.

"But father!" she pleaded.

"ENOUGH! GO TO YOUR ROOM. I NEED TO _EVALUATE _SASUKE!" he paced back and forth, pointing out of the room.

Hinata left with a frown on her face, but inside she was smiling. _Maybe Father will punish Sasuke-san. **HELL YEAH! **_

She not dare eavesdrop, for her father had Byakugan. So she just went up to her room to write in her diary.

The room had a couch and hibachi. Sasuke took his seat on the nice comfortable chair across from Hiashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the man stated, sighing.

He looked up at the man addressing him, "What?" He dare not show any fear. He still had to hold his title.

"Now, what do you want? I'll give her to you. When do you want to marry the weakling away from my prestigious clan? You seem to be the only one who has requested her hand." He smirked folding his arms.

_I thought Hinata-tsuma had a fan club. Hn. They must be too intimidated to request such a thing from Hiashi._

"I want her love, not her hand. At first I wanted her children, but I need her in my life. I want to win her, not steal her! She's been through a lot and she needs me. I need her." He mumbled looking down at the table.

Hiashi poured him a bottle of Sake, "I see… Well, you realize she doesn't love you. She practically despises you."

Sasuke twitched, "Yes, I know. I plan to woo her with all of my ability for her to love me. She passed the test. She _will _be my wife."

The Sake rattled as Sasuke put his fist to the table.

"Just remember, you can marry her whenever you want to. I trust you." He closed his eyes, vacillating in his chair.

The young Uchiha quirked an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Hiashi took a sip of the tea, "When I was younger, I was friends/rivals with your father. Kind of like you and that Naruto kid. Ha, our friend, Yo-kun, always wanted to see what an Uchiha-Hyuuga child would look like. Although the rivalry between the two clans was so bad that an Uchiha and Hyuuga couldn't even date. To this day I still wonder what would happen if two were to crossbred."

"Look, old man, I don't have time for your crack ass stories about the golden days, wait," he scratched his head, "did you say my father?"

"Yes, your father always wanted you to marry a Hyuuga. But since he was bound under the arranged marriage scroll he had to marry your mother. I wanted Hinata to be married off to an Uchiha, just not you. I hated you. I still hate you, but I trust you enough to marry her, now." He pulled out a feather.

It was a sapphire encrusted, real blue feather, "It'll be hard to woo her, but here." He handed it to Sasuke.

"What the hell is a feather going to do?" a hint of curiosity was in his voice.

"You use it to propose. It's rare, don't lose it, boy. I found one for Hinata's mother and one for my son. Unfortunately, I never had a son, and I think Neji is gay… or unisexual…although, he does seem to like his therapist a lot." (hmfan24- hinthint My story 'His Way: To PickUP' which is like an AU to this story, indicates Neji's therapist, Tenten, has sexual sessions with him rather than psychology. Neji-mumblepervertmumble) the man was obviously old. He consisted rambling, "I'm not as frisky as I used to be, but I still like to get-…" the rambling consisted.

Sasuke ruffled his hair then dragged it down his face. Hanabi knocked on the side of the door, "May I come in?"

Hiashi nodded for her to sit down next to Sasuke.

"Um, Father, I would like to help Sasuke woo Hinata. I'm sorry for medaling in, in the first place. Please," she met her father's eyes in a pouting manor.

He nodded once more, "Fine. Sasuke, I expect you to woo her soon, or else I will force you to marry her. When her 21st birthday comes around I expect her to already bear your child."

"I will not be forced to marry her. If I am then I will be sure to kidnap her until she loves me." He stood up and put the feather in his pocket.

"Fine, then I'll find another suitor to marry her. If you don't want her, I don't blame you. She's practically trash to me anyway. The only thing she carries is the Hyuuga name." before Sasuke could speak Hiashi got up from his chair, "I'm inviting you to dinner tonight. You better be there."

Although Sasuke already had something planned, "I was going to take Hinata-tsuma out on a date tonight. Don't tell her." Sasuke glared at the older man.

Hanabi giggled as she watched her father leave the room. Her sweet, innocent face turned into a serious one as she sat down on the couch, "Ok, _we _have this planned out. If you follow our directions it'll be smooth sailing."

"I'm not going to listen to you, brat." Sasuke scowled.

"THAT'S BRATS TO YOU!" two kids busted out from the ceiling landing on their feet in front of Sasuke.

"What the hell?" Sasuke backed up in his chair.

"We're going to help you woo Hinata-chan!" Udon said as the three children sat down in Indian form around Sasuke.

Sasuke's scoffed, "To hell you ain't! You are not to interfere with my love life."

"How about your sex-life?" Konohamaru grinned raising his eyebrows, "We can find out Hinata-chan's turn-ons so you can get into her pants in no time."

Hanabi smiled, "Fine, if Sasuke doesn't want the inside information on Hinata's favorite color, food, and what she wants in a man, we won't give it to him."

Sasuke turned his head, "Hn. Whatever." He nodded, agreeing to their plan for his date with Hinata tonight.

**With Hinata…**

"Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die" she sang to _Every Heart _by Boa.

A knock on her window came to her ears. She looked out to see two neon haired girls.

She opened the window to see them topple over onto her bed, "Oi, Sakura-san. Oi, Ino-san."

"HINATA-CHAN, IS SASUKE-KUN GAY?" Ino shouted and questioned her anxiously.

"IS HE MARRIED TO _YOU_?" Sakura demanded louder than Ino.

"**DID YOU TWO DO IT???" **they both screamed together. Luckily, Hinata had some headphone on, so their voices were to a minimum.

Hinata smiled, "No, he's after me. He said he wants me to have his children." She laughed, covering her mouth.

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

"You turned him down?" Ino asked, a little calmer than before.

Hinata blushed, "Sasuke-kun is…just…annoying. I love Naruto, but Naruto loves you, Sakura."

Sakura's mind got to working, "Ok, how about we give you some help on wooing Naruto."

"Oh, yes, meet us at the training grounds, and we'll put on a show tonight!" (hmfan24: popcorn balls are so damn nasty.)

**THAT EVENING…**

Sasuke was dressed in his father's old kimono, from earlier. He kept his serious, "Hello, Hiashi-…oh, it's you."

Neji greeted the door in a kimono with some sort of bird on it, "What the hell? Uchiha, we are about to dine."

"Where is Hinata-chan? I am here to invite her on a nice evening." He smirked, leaning against the side of the mansion.

Neji tried to slam the door on him when it was blocked by his uncle, "Why, hello, Sasuke-chan, would you like to see Hinata?"

Hiashi turned on his Byakugan to locate his oldest daughter, "Where is she, Neji?"

"She's out on the town with her friends. I think she said she was going to look for Naruto." Neji smirked at Sasuke who showed a sense of urgency. This was bad.

He bowed, "Excuse me, Hyuuga-sama and Hyuuga-bastard, but I must leave."

**The Training Grounds…**

A wind passed the lake near the famous training grounds.

On a log, sat Naruto eating some ramen Iruka packed for him to eat.

Behind the bushes were 4 girls. Ino had invited Tenten along also.

"Naruto likes girl with spunk!" Sakura declared putting a fist in the air.

Tenten brushed Hinata's hair, "Do you ever brush your hair?"

"Or put on make-up?" Ino put blush on her cheeks before moving to the eyelashes.

"Ano, arigato, everyone, but…what do you plan on doing?" she stared at the bottle of Sake behind Sakura's back.

Sakura snickered, and poured a glass, "Just have a little bit. There is no way you'll be able to perform perfectly sober."

Hinata hesitantly gulped down the tall glass of sake.

"Oh, put this kimono on!" Ino threw a nice lavender kimono.

Hinata, already feeling the effects of the small amount of alcohol, shook her head, "No! I'm keeping the kimono Sasuke gave me on!" She shook her head once again.

Tenten smirked, "Here, Hinata put on these headphones, and repeat what I say."

"Now, go out there and get 'em!" Ino lightly pushed Hinata out of the bushes.

Hinata blushed looking up to see Naruto's blue eyes against the sunset. He was talking to his best friend at the time. Although, Hinata couldn't really tell which one was which.

"Hey, Sasuke, there is Hinata right there!" Naruto pointed directly at Hinata.

Sasuke got up.

Hinata heard her first command from Tenten, "I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do,"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm rooting for you!" Naruto cheered on.

"They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true." Tenten gave her another command. This time, it was to do a dance she taught her when they were younger.

Hinata was always too embarrassed to perform it, but somehow she was performing it now, "They know you're the one I wanna give it to."

"Hinata-tsuma," Sasuke began to have a nosebleed from how close they were.

Naruto continued to make animal sounds. Soon enough, a few more boys came forward, watching Hinata dance.

"I can see you want me, too. Now, it's me and you," she traced her hands along his sides.

Sasuke's nose began to bleed, once again, "H-H-Hinata-tsuma," he looked down at her face.

**_It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it _**

_**It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it**_

Each note she sang was music to his ears. She was definitely buzzed. Her eyelids were heavy and her singing was slurred. Not that her voice didn't sound nice slurred…

_**I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be**_

"…Hinata-tsuma?" that's all Sasuke could say.

Naruto cheered, "You're going to get some tonight, boy!"

Sasuke hardened as he felt her hands go down his back. She forced him to sit on the log behind him.

"Lap dance, lap dance, lap dance…" the crowd of boys chanted behind Naruto.

Sasuke would've glared, but his eyes were focused on what Hinata was going to do next,

_**Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it  
Just relax and let me make that move  
Keep it between me and you**_

Those were Hinata's last words before she passed out in Sasuke's arms, "Tsuma…" She began to drool.

He picked her up and dashed into the trees, "Get out of my way!"

The crowd was chanting his name.

The Hyuuga Manor was no option. If Neji saw him bring Hinata back drunk, there would be no way he could marry her.

He dashed to his home before placing Hinata down on his bed. He went to the kitchen to prepare a light snack with some tea.

"SSSSSSSSaaaaasssssuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeee-kuuuuunnnnn, wwwwheeerrre aarrrrreeee yyoooouuu?" Hinata moaned from the other room. (hmfan: translation: Sasuke-kun, where are you?)

When Sasuke entered the room with the tea glass he dropped it then and there, "Hinata, put your clothes back on!" He scrambled around the room, searching for all her clothes.

"CCCCoooommmeeee ooooonnnnn, SSSSaaassuukkeee-kkkuuunnn, doooonnnn't yyyyooouuuu wwwwaaaannnnnt mmmmeeee?" she was drunk. Not just buzzed, she was straight-up drunk. (hmfan: translation- Come one, Sasuke-kun, don't you want me?)

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck from behind, nuzzling against his neck.

Poor Sasuke, he couldn't take it, "Hinata-tsuma, please, I can't right now."

"Nnnnnooooo, sssssiiillllyyy, yyyyyoooouuu hhhhaavvve tiiiimmme. Wwweee cccaaaaaaannnnn ggggooo aalllllllll nnnnnniiiigggggghhhhtt lllllooonnnng." She giggled jumping on his back, making him fall onto the bed. (hmfan: translation: No, silly, you have time. We can go all night long.)

He tried to stop himself from his human nature taking over, "Hinata, I want to, but you don't love me. You love Naruto."

She wasn't listening; she got on top of him and began kissing his neck, "IIIII dooonn't knnnnooooowwww wwwwhoooo IIIII lllloooovvve!" Her hands roamed down to the hem of his pants, "IIII nnnnneeeeed yyyoooouuu!" (hmfan24: translation: I don't know who I love! I need you!)

This was all going too fast.

Meanwhile…

Tenten stands over Sakura and Ino's unconscious bodies.

"Hahahahaha! You will not interfere with destiny!" Neji had been rubbing off on her.

**Hmfan24: Nice lime or whatever it was. Kind of a lopsided if you ask me.**

**Neji: P-P-Please, STOP! STOP, you sicko! Stop the madness!**

**Hmfan24: Must I taser you, too? ---Tasers Neji---**

**Neji: Ow…**

**Hmfan: How was the song? It was either _Me and You by Cassie or My Humps by Black-Eyed Peas. _**

**Neji: Hell no!**

**Hmfan: I wasn't asking you. Also, this is how it will go. Sakura/Ino help Hinata woo Naruto; Naruto/Shikimaru/Team Hanabi help Sasuke woo Hinata; the leaders being Naruto and Sakura. They think it will help them with their love life. Tenten is on good terms with Hinata and she knows Sasuke is best for her. Meanwhile, Hiashi is silently pushing for Sasuke to woo over Hinata.**

**Tenten: Oi, hmfan-chan, oi, Neji-kun! **

**Neji: ---gulps--- H-H-H-Hi, Tenten-chan.**

**Hmfan: Aw, isn't that sweet? –sigh—Young lovers…**

**Neji: I'm older than you!**

**Hmfan: Well I'm olderer than you! You were created in 1999, I was created in 1993 so ha! **

**Tenten: Neji, you need to come to therapy more often. –giggles/blushes---**

**Neji: Therapy?**

**Tenten: --grins—**

**Neji…oh, yeah, therapy! –carries Tenten bridal style--- Saiyonara, hmfan! **

**Hmfan: ---waves--- have fun you two! Now for the full blown poll!**

**You want a little NaruHinaSasu for now?**

**I know you all want there to be a little ItacHina later on, but how about other pairings?**

**NaruSaku?**

**More Neji?**

**Another side story dedicated to all who review?**

**You want more of Team Hanabi?**

**How about Ino and Sakura helping Hinata?**

**Sleepover?**

**Stakeout?**

**You want the Hyuugas to know?**

**Wow, I'm going a little overboard. **


	9. Step 7: Interrogation

**Neji: Will you stop it? You're being irrational and spoiled!  
**

**hmfan: (sniffs) Sorry, nisan, it's just (busts out crying) I don't know what to do!?! **

**Neji: Shut up...  
**

**hmfan: I love all my reviewers and you can expect a updatation of _His Way: To Pick-Up_. The hit spin-off of His Way, the sensation that converts.  
**

**Neji: You sound like a freaking commercial.  
**

**hmfan: And what if it is? Huh? Whatcha gone do? On a lighter note, I've been having writers block for about... what 5 months. How the heck are ya?!? During the break I've been getting, "Oh, you're the author of His Way, aren't you? I love that story!" Comments like that make me so proud.  
**

**Neji: Now you're being cocky.  
**

**hmfan: I've been editing this chapter. Hopefully, y'all will like it. Oh yeah, orange in this chapter.  
**

**Step VI: Interrogate  
**

He had finally dressed her in her Uchiha robe. A smile crossed his face, realizing how nicely it fit her, as if she were his real mother. She was that special, light. That special life. That special light of life and love. The glow that sent chills down his spine.

Admiring her couldn't last too long. That just wasn't the way things went, of course. From the time she came into his house, he'd gotten nothing but phone calls. Some were anonymous threats others were those of Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee cheering him on with his "shedding of innocence". In a sense he wasn't all that innocent. (Itachi's old videos wouldn't stop starring him in the face, damnit!)

It was one phone call that stuck out the most. A low pitch, mature and monotone voice answered, "Get to know her, idiot." There was a click and a dial tone following.

It made sense. Even though Hinata didn't seem like it, she could be using reverse psychology or something. Or a yaoi pervert...He slapped himself, scoffing for such a thought. Hinata's not like Sakura, but it wouldn't hurt to see what she was like.

He would prepare a dinner. Where's that beige apron his mother wore.

"SASUKE!" a worried Hyuuga heiress woke up, not know what was going on. There was no recollection of lap dance...or anything further. It was one of those classic drunken episodes where she would wake up and...and..."SAAAASSSUUKE!!!!!!!!" she yelled louder, on her knees in the bed, waiting for answers. Nothing but a robe.

Sasuke rushed in, holding pots and pans, in a old beige apron, "Hai?" He looked around. He thought she was in trouble. Hinata blushed at the sight of Sasuke in an apron, "I thought you were in trouble." She would giggle if it weren't for the situation. He looked so unorthodox.

Her eyes watered, "Uchiha-san, why am I naked? Please tell me nothing happened." She became flustered, which made Sasuke a little..."woo-hoo". He turned his head. The poor heiress looked all around the room, "Oh my gosh! It's almost 12 at midnight. My father won't believe me if he catches me here."

"He won't catch what you did, Hinata," she froze, he smirked, "because nothing happened." He took her hand, "You can stay here tonight. I'm cooking us food. Maybe I can explain...or whatever." He was sounding a little too social. Scary. There was a beeping noise coming from the kitchen, "OH SHIT!" Yep. Smoke Alarm.

Hinata got up and straightened up her robe. She was slightly relieved, but he could be lying. Why should she trust this pervert? For all she knows, she could be-be...oh man... _I think I feel the morning sickness..._ "What's wrong, Sasuke?" The fish he was cooking was still covered in seaweed, skin, and now soot, "SASUKE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SKIN THE FISH FIRST!"

"I'm sorry I've been getting take-out for the last ten years of my life. My mother was the cook, NOT ME!" If there ever was a fanboy side of Sasuke it would be screaming, _OUR FIRST FIGHT!_ Luckily there is a god in heaven and he just frowned. It was supposed to be a nice occasion. Nice food. Nice conversation. The Hibachi burnt his arm. Now he had something else to hide.

"Sasuke-san," she turned down the heat on the table, "are you hurt?" She said in a small voice.

_flashback..._

_"Sasuke-kun, I can fix if it hurts. Mommy never likes to see her little boy hurt." he finger glowed a deep green over his cut._

_Sasuke wiped his tears, "Mommy, I'm big now. I don't need you to fix it." He whined. _

_Mikoto smiled, tilting her head, "Sasuke-chan, I love you. And I'll love you forever and ever. As long as I love you, I'll never stop healing you." _

_flashback over..._

"I..." he watched her hand glowed green. She rubbed from his elbow to his hand, "thank you." He held her hand tightly, "Are you hungry, Hinata?"

She giggled, shaking her head, "No thank you, Sasuke, I don't want the fish, but I can make some onigiri right quick if you want." Hinata took out some ingredients for the riceballs, "Tuna or Salmon?"

"Tuna, please." Sasuke nodded, going over to the couch, the book, _Sex...and how to do it_. he shoved into the couch, and made room for Hinata. "Um... what do you want to watch? I have a few Kung Fu movies you might be interested in..." _Naruto still hasn't picked up his damn comedy movies. _"_Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. _Um... _Kid with the golden arm, Karate Kid, Itachi and Sasuke."_ he didn't mean to read the last one.

Hinata's ears perked up, "Oh, baby movies!" She entered the room with a tray, "I love baby videos!" The onigiri smelt wonderful. It was just like his mom made it.

He shook his head, "I don't..." he looked at Hinata's disappointed face, "want to miss out on this chance." He picked up the video. He was one year old in the movie, barely walking. Somehow he just couldn't picture him and Hinata snuggling up to old baby videos. Maybe the conversation could lead to marriage plans and if they'd have children or not. He nodded to himself, approving of his idea.

Mikoto held the video camera and talked to her oldest son, "Itachi, tell mommy what you're proud of." She said in one of those high-pitched voices.

Hinata turned to Sasuke, who was cracking a smile, "Is that your mother talking?" He nodded, making her smile. She took a bite of her mediocre onigiri. Well mediocre to her, it was divine to Sasuke.

"I have a baby brother!" he shouted, jumping up and down, "His name is Sasuke!" The camera panned to Fugaku, who was currently scratching himself (ahem...in his special place). He let out a loud belch.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto scolded.

"And that's your father, right?" she frowned, looking to Sasuke. He frowned as well, nodding, "He looks like you."

He got up and went to retrieve tea and aspirin, "You just passed out that's all." He said, but Hinata was tuned into the TV.

Sasuke pounded his onigiri, "Mamamamamamamama..." he babbled mindlessly. His hair was straighter and fell down to his shoulders under a crow hat, "I mamama..."

Hinata giggled, "Sasuke, you were very cute baby." That made him blush. But then again, all babies were cute.

Itachi pulled on his mother's apron, "Mommy, I want to show Sasuke-chan to Hana-chan!" He smiled, Inuzuka Hana would be so jealous. Sasuke was twice as better as Kiba...

"Not now, sweetie, Sasuke needs a nap." She turned off the camera.

"That was entertaining, Sasuke." she looked up. He wasn't there, "Byakugan!" The Uchiha manor was huge. Sasuke was resting, face down in his room. She rushed there to see if he was okay.

She entered the room, looking at the freshly broken pictures on the floor. There was a window that lead to an Uchiha grave. A mass grave, but held separate was his mother's, which was a lavender color, her favorite. "Sasuke," she knocked on the door then entered after no response.

"Hn." he refused to show his face. Tears were in his eyes, but they hadn't yet fallen.

She bit her lip, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he didn't want to respond. Why would he?

"I know some thing is wrong!" she was going to kick herself in the morning for this. She got into his bed and wrapped her hands around his torso, and pulled herself closer, "Please, Sasuke-kun." It hurt her to see anyone hurt. For some reason this time, she felt the need to fix it.

"I want a family." if Sasuke weren't currently in an even deeper state of depression his inner fanboy (if he had one) would be screaming, _Tonight's the night! _We should all be glad fanboy isn't here with us.

Hinata's eyes widened, "Uchiha-san..." she felt wetness down her cheeks (facial, people, facial cheeks). "You like company?" It was hard to believe Sasuke likes people in his house.

"I want family around me. I always wanted a beautiful wife. She would love me unconditionally forever. Just like my mom did. I've wanted my kids to be safe and to feel loved and t-to be equal in beauty to my wife." Hm...who could do that?

Hinata wiped her face and smirked, "I know someone who could." Pink passed her mind.

Sasuke smirked as well, "Who?" _Love confession Part I. The setting is perfect, now for the dialog. Then... ACTION!_ Boy, Sasuke's Fanboy side would be corny...and horny.

"Haruno Sakura, no one else. She's perf-"

"Hell no." he turned around to be kissed, passionately. For a long time in fact. That wasn't in Hinata's plan. But had Sasuke gotten his way?

It lasted until a high shriekish, immature voice, "UCHIHA SASUKE!!!" The knocker coughed. That hurt his throat. He activated his Byakugan, "OH MY- GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE BEFORE YOU GET MY COUSIN PREGNANT!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!" He would wake up the entire village.

Hinata quickly ran to the door and opened it swiftly, knocking out her one and only cousin, Neji, "Ni-san!" Someone had told him. She ran into Sasuke's arms, "I can't go back now! Father would kill me. Please, can I stay with you?"

"...Hn. I shouldn't even have to answer that." he looked at her in his arms. Did she kiss him? He wanted to faint, "I guess I'll.call Lee to pick him up from our porch. Knowing him he's probably training." He left, knowing it wouldn't last long. There could be a way to convince her.

Hinata shut the door and ran into Sasuke's room. She changed back into her regular clothes, ready to Her father surely wouldn't mind if she stayed with... she touched her lips. _Sasuke..._ It was supposed to be one of those kisses to show that there was nothing there. Like in manga. But she could have sworn. She shook her head, _Sasuke is just a good friend.  
_

After making the phone call, he walked into the room, "Thank you." There was no response, "Um..." he was trying to think of the conversations that his fanclub would start up with him, "What's your favorite-..."

"I don't like you, Sasuke. I-I'm sorry I kissed you." she whispered, sitting on the bed, "I only want to be your friend...and friends don't do that."

On the inside, Sasuke was hurt, on another side, Sasuke was sprung, on the outside Sasuke was mad, "What would you do if I were the only one who ever loved you? Would you love me like you were meant to? Would you have my children? Would you marry me? What if Naruto never would love you and only I did?" His voice rose.

She looked up at him, "We're not!" Her eyes widened when he got closer to her, and soon on the bed next to her.

He smirked, "Like a friend, I'll listen." His eyes filled with lust, he wrapped his arm around his waste, lowering his face to her's, "Tell me when to stop."

Lee cried, peeking through the window before dragging Neji to the training field.

**_Within you two run as fast as you can, but don't abandon your plan.  
You might never see that light again.  
So run far and never come back you lied to us all.  
Caught all your falls, but love like this is sin.  
Whats left to do now already skipped town.  
They ripped your heart into two its buried underground.  
Let's see if knowledge can save you now_**

Sasuke was smirking out of his mind, "Hn." That's all he could say.

Hinata frowned, "Sasuke, this still doesn't mean anything." She wanted to cry. She was made a fool out of, "Just because I did something with you doesn't mean anything." The heiress wasn't pure anymore. Clothes were all over the place. She sighed, "We're still friends because I need somewhere to stay." There was wetness beneath her was uncomfortable and the sweatiness of both of their skin was sticky. But she had to admit...it felt good.

"Friends don't do what we did." Sasuke smirked, "Friends don't touch like we did."

"Shut up!" Hinata said, "Someone's going to have to change the sheets while the other one showers." She was already mad at the situation. Did she even try saying no as soon as their lips touched? Did she reject him when he took off each article of clothing?

"There's only one shower, tsuma, and a limited amount of warm water." He got up, letting her change the sheets. Since he did have a sense of decency, he threw her a T-Shirt and put on some boxers.

Hinata grunted, blushing, "Sasuke, you have a million girls after me. Am I your sex toy? I don't have the heart to be let down." She looked around, "Where's the laundry room."

"No, I fell in love with you," he took the sheets, and threw them away, "I didn't expect to."

"What do you mean? We're only 17 and 16. How do you know there won't be a pretty girl that walks by, and all of a sudden you have to get her in bed?" Her eyes watered up, ready to cry. It'd be easy for Sasuke, if he sees a girl he could have her like that.

Sasuke sighed, "No one can beat perfection, Hinata. No one." _Damn it, I wasn't supposed to make her cry!_ "Itachi is the only person in the way of the family we'll have."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Sasuke, I can't promise you a family. Do you think you're too weak for Itachi?" He blushed, nodding and uttering a grunt.

"I want to conceive a child before I try defeating him. I know a jutsu. It's guaranteed a death to the opponent and 85 chance of killing the user." He almost whispered. He didn't want to think about it, but it doesn't matter if he's killed. **(I know what you're thinking...humor...no comic relief, it's coming!!!)**

The Hyuuga heiress wrapped her arms around his waist, "Sasuke, don't!" An invisible grin was on his face, _Yep, she keeps crawling back to me._ "I care about you. I don't love you and I never will."

Sasuke wandered to the door of the bathroom, _A few more inches,_ he tried to take a step, "Don't say that! You won't know it when you fall in love until you're there." He smirked, feeling her grasp release, and heard her move to the bed. He turned around, "Tell me, Hinata, are you physically attracted to me? I've always thought you to be beautiful and nice." He decided to change the subject.

Hinata took this time to just look at Sasuke. Her mind had been filled with pure lust all night long. It's almost as if it altered her vision. Sasuke, he just stood there, as if he was...yep just stood there. She decided to start with his hair. Okay, his hair looked weird. It didn't really suit his face, "Your hair is weird." Especially compared to Naruto, "Naruto's-."

"Don't compare me to anyone. Definitely not Naruto" there were some features of Naruto that were better than his. Like Naruto's smile. Sasuke didn't even smile.

Well...his eyes. She accidentally made eye contact with him, and blushed, "Your eyes are dark." Duh, Hinata. She got lost in his eyes. Not only were they dark, but they had a deep darkness. Black. Ebony. Just dark, "Deep dark." He activated his Sharingan, smirking. Hinata flinched at the sudden change, "But then they go sharp as if you're defending something."

Sasuke frowned, deactivating it, "Which one's sexier?"

Hinata looked away, mumbling without Sharingan. She continued down to his nose, "Your nose is...a nose." She then focused on his lips, "Your mouth is..." her mind trailed back to how warm his mouth was and how...daring, "warm."

The heir turned away for a second, blushing, _So the Uchiha Sasuke is a good kisser._ "Oh."

Her eyes looked at how his shoulders were broad. Nice. He had definitely been training, "You work out." Especially in his abs.

"Tell me something I don't know." Hinata threw a pillow at his cockiness. He flexed his muscles, "I've been training for more than half of my life."

She looked below his waist, blushing even more, "And then..." she slowly nodded.

"So what's the answer?" he tilted his head to the side. No answer, "You can take a shower alone. I don't mind cold showers." _I need one right now. Staring at her has gotten me hard all over again._

_Damn, how does he do this?_ Hinata took Sasuke's hand, rushing into the bathroom.

Would the two ever get any sleep? But how long would his way last?

**hmfan:smiles and talks in a calm voice: I thought this was a nice chapter. **

**Neji:elapsed into a coma:**

hmfan: I've been learning from other authors. (who I'd like to interview) I kinda got the meaning of what a cold shower does for males from BlueQuartzFoxy's _The Old Switcheroo_. Then the idea of Sasuke and Hinata's "friendship" was resurrected by xxxPeppermintTwistxxx's _Dirty Little Secret._ lol. They're both rated M, aren't they. Okay, since Neji's in a coma, where's Naruto! Yes, I haven't talked to him in a while.

**Naruto: He got it twice in one night!**

**hmfan: They don't call him the heartthrob for nothing, Naruto.**

**Naruto: hmfan, I don't get how fast Hinata's falling for Sasuke. She's not a fan girl.  
**

**hmfan: Ah Naruto...Since I'm a fan of harvest moon (and have yet to fallen in love), I can do nothing, but base this on heart levels. You see, in order to marry a girl/boy, you need to get them to fall in love with you. Sasuke is doing things to woo Hinata.**

**Naruto: Like when we asked Kakashi about those books. And when he gave he took care of her. And saw her naked?**

**hmfan: Uh...yeah. You see, like in real life, your beloved is only satisfied by certain things. Apparently, Sasuke was able to fulfill those needs. It starts at Black (strangers) then somewhere in the middle Blue (friends) and eventually Red (love). You'll see this happen. For more information go and buy one of the Harvest Moon titles.**

**Naruto: Hey, aren't you and AlwaysHiei coming out with a story based solely on this?**

**hmfan: Yes, It's called (pending) "Sasuke has a Heart". Hinata's being wooed for some reason. At first it was subtle, but then it was blatant. All her life was leading up to one day. Her wedding. Sasuke has a heart. And his heart is for her. Watch for it by the end of August! **

**  
**


	10. Finale to be edited

**hmfan: ...and here lies a story I worked on for many months. Nearly a year. It was my first Naruto story, and my best one. **

**Neji:places flower on casket: **

**hmfan: I only burn stories I have written in real life, but this, will be forever sewn into the archives of the internet. **

**Neji: CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS?!?**

**hmfan: I must say, this story ended faster than I intended. Like I said at the beginning, I had intended to include many triangles, but it just didn't seem to fit with this plot. So, there's no sight of my OT3 or my 2nd OTP...oh well. **

**Neji: What are you planning on putting in here.**

**hmfan: Well...every author has a common trait in his/her stories. Guess how this is going to end?**

**Neji: You better not end it lik-**

**hmfan: And now, my Feature Presentation.**

**Step VIII: Catch Her  
**

From that night on, Sasuke got a small glimmer of hope. Not only was the reproduction of his clan in the near future, but soon enough, he would have a wife. He never thought he'd be the one to fall in _love_ with someone. In fact, at times, it pissed him off. How could someone who held his heart toy with it?

"No, Sasuke, just leave me alone, " that's his roommate of one month. Yep, Hyuuga Hinata had finally moved in with her lover. One-sided lover. He moved closer to her, wanting her to react a certain way, "I said I don't want you to be around me."

He leaned on the door she shut, "I can open this, Hinata," he mumbled. The mood swings had only become more common. "Even though we _live together_ I respect your privacy."

She lied on her bed, shaking her head at no one in particular, "I told you, but I'll tell you again, STOP MAKING MOVES ON ME! I'll NEVER be your girlfriend!" She keeps on recalling incidents of waking up to the scent of a certain Uchiha.

"I won't stop until you show displeasure, Hinata." he smirked, recalling many incidents over the past weeks, "If I recall, you'd let out a giggle of some sort, but then up and leave." He nodded, closing his eyes, "But if you want me to stop, I'll stop. I do not wish to cause you discomfort in my home."

Hinata rolled around. There came a knock at the front door. She quickly activated her Byakugan, "Naruto!" she ran out the room and knocked Sasuke into the Shoji. They landed in front of Naruto.

Naruto snickered, about to turn around, "Wow, didn't realize you two were like that." He looked down, shaking his head, "I guess nothing surprises me if you use a little buzz."

The Uchiha helped Hinata up, "She's not feeling well, Naruto. So I wan-"

"Naruto-kun, please, come in." she stood up, stepping through the hole in the door.

Naruto followed, "Okay, Hinata, you just have to promise me some of that tea you make." He rubbed his stomach, "How 'bout some ramen, too?"

Sasuke got up to his feet, and leaned against the wall in the kitchen. _She seems three times as happy around him than me. And I thought he was the baka..._

"I hope you like it...I just got this new recipe from Sasuke..." her voice trailed off and she looked down at the boiling water for a second, then looked up at Sasuke. He smirked, making her blush.

"So..." Naruto really wanted to break the awkwardness, "you two dating, yet?" He tried to give a mischievous look toward Hinata, but she dodged it by looking back down at the boiling water.

"No," Sasuke didn't bother to share their...ahem...other life, "we're just friends." He said with a straight face. The three had a quiet dinner. Well...if you ignored the blond. It was amazing. He could bring up the most uncomfortable topics. No matter what the situation.

As soon as they patched up the Shoji, he left the two alone again. There was silence. Sasuke looked up at her, "You didn't have to invite him in." She stayed silent, looking down. He smirked, walking down the hallway, "I'm taking a shower."

She looked at him, _What a pervert..._ she walked down, approaching the bedroom, passing the open door of the bathroom. She slammed it shut. "You're such a perv!"

Stuck between two people, dangers taunting her at ends, the dead end that lead to the death of who she once knew as herself, were coming to her like bullets. A few weeks ago she had heard devastating news that a team of three were coming to take her life. Okay, that sounds silly, doesn't it? But keep in mind, she's no longer protected, being outside the Hyuga walls and all. She would pack her things, knowing that she couldn't escape this hot pursuit.

"Damn it...I'm being too patient." he slammed his fist into the wall which really hurt. He took a note not to do that again, "Whatever I do, it never seems to take an effect." Man, this three times as hard as forming a plan against Itachi. His mind went to his older brother again, "Maybe I'm not supposed to pursue her yet..." His fists clenched, remembering Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kakashi. They'd all helped him get stronger.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, and walked into the bedroom where Hinata once lay, "Hinata?" There was no answer. He looked around. There was absolutely no sign of her, "Hinata!" Still no answer, "Hinata, stop playing." She was gone. Sasuke sat on the bed she once lied across. He would find her.

* * *

"And then I didn't even know what hit me!" Naruto was currently telling the Tsunade about his past successful mission, "The best part was we were infiltrated by these hot girls." 

Sasuke burst in, panting. It was late, and he had just run all the way from the manor. Which is indeed a long way to run, "Hinata's been kidnapped, I need to find her!"

Tsunade looked up and out of her drunken stupor. Shikamaru, Naruto, and especially Sakura looked up, "S-Sasuke-kun...what do you mean she's been kidnapped?" Sakura could tell this wasn't good. Shizune especially noticed how Sasuke was feeling stun and pulled out a chair.

"I'll send some ANBU ou-" the Hokage began, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"No!" he shouted, "I need to find her myself! Let me go, Tsunade."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head, "It's bad enough you're going without punishment. I'm afraid I can't let you out of the gates of Konoha."

His eyes widened, "What?" he stood up, "It's either I get permission, or I'm leaving again." He turned out, approaching the door.

Tsunade stood up, "Sasuke, wait." She looked down, "I grant you permission."

* * *

Hinata panted. It twice as hard walking now, "I gotta keep going." She kept running, but then came across Orochimaru.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." he looked at her deeply, "If I'm correct, you're Sasuke's lover, right?" She shook her head, but then nodded. She'd only heard about Orochimaru, and wasn't prepared to come face to face with him, "You realize he's only using, right?"

She shook her head, "Sasuke truly loves me!" But that didn't make sense. Why was she defending his love.

"Calm down." He came close, and she backed up, "You can't tell me you've fallen for him as well. I mean you do have hi-"

How could he know? "Shut up! You couldn't know. That's my business and his only." She zipped her jacket up higher, showing a sign of insecurities.

"Didn't the two of you sleep together? My first assumption would be you two are dating. Unless you're just toying with the Hyuuga name." It's like he knew exactly what would hurt her the most. Her eyes welled up with tears, "Don't cry, Hinata...I still need to know if my student will return to me soon."

She shrugged, "I suppose. He's sure to come after me."

* * *

A Year Passed...

Hinata couldn't sleep. It'd been a year since she's been to Konoha. She'd heard Sasuke was back...and happier. Of course she also heard of Naruto running around in his underwear, one step away from becoming Hokage.

Strollers were the main thing now. (hmfan:-p yep...) Three can you believe it? From that one night, three lovely babies. Currently she wore one child on her back, one on the front and one in the stroller. She'll be going home today. To the Hyuuga Estate, not the Uchiha Manor, "It's okay, Ichigo, Mommy will be there soon." The oldest began to cry.

She always thought the one with lavender eyes and purple hair looked exactly like their father... Satoshi. She sighed...the other two had a good balance of their features. Ichigo and Yoshire.

"I wonder if Sasuke has killed his brother yet." she contemplated his happiness. She checked on Yoshire, she always sleep.

Finally at the window of her room, she carefully climbed into her untouched room. Of course, with all the Hyuugas, one had to notice Hinata's arrival. Fortunately, it was Neji, "Hinata?"

Hinata lied down the three in her old bed and watch the door open, "Hai Neji-chan."

"Where have you been? The Hokage has been looking for you for months! Even your father was worried." He froze, nearly freaking out, "Hinata, who's children are those?"

"They're adopted, Neji, I swear! Only for a little while." she lied, one of the boys began to cry, chanting 'Mama...'. "Please don't yell, you're going to wake them."

Satoshi continued to cry, "Hinata, the one that's cryin-

"Satoshi."

"Right, Satoshi is Hyuugan. Or at least partially. You know we keep count of...all Hyuuga births..." he began to think. Then he slapped his head, "Hinata, these are your children..."

Hinata began to cry, nodding, "Yes...please don't tell anyone! Especially not Sasuke." She didn't even need to mention his name. Now Neji started screaming like a girl like he did when he was really angry. That woke everyone else, including Hanabi in the other room.

Then if anything could get worse Sasuke just happened to be visiting.

* * *

**hmfan: And now we've come to the end of the road.**

**Neji: I didn't like it.**

**hmfan: I didn't like it that much either. I included the pregnancy like I do in all my SasuHina stories. Kinda sad, aye?**

**Neji: I didn't laugh either.**

**hmfan: Well thank you everyone. Especially the 40 people who added this to alerts. The 45 people that added this to their favorites. And the 132 reviews I've gotten over the past year. Keep your eyes peeled for Her Love He wooed her his way, but she still hasn't shown her love. In fact, there is only one thing that shows anything. Their children. **

** Neji: Say goodnight, hmfan.**

** hmfan: Goodnight hmfan.  
**

**  
**


	11. Part II Prologue

**Hmfan: Would it be tasteless to continue this story? I feel bad for leaving my devoted readers with such a bad ending. **

**Neji: Yeah, you should. What the hell am I screaming for?**

**Hmfan: Shock. The plot is still funny at the end, to me. She's kidnapped and comes back with triplets. **

**Neji: Heh. Triplets.**

**hmfan: No offense, but I don't like triplets. So I'm going to go back and edit a few things. Twins maybe.**

**Neji: Wait, she's still going to be pregnant?**

**hmfan: I guess... I'll give this my all, but it will be a short drabble. Give me time to change the last chapter, please. **

**His Way**

What now?

I forgot would chase me here

While forgetting your kiss could draw me near

Before you forget it's your presense I fear

That last thought is more than mere

Of all places he caught me in the forst. Grasping my shoulders and bringing them into himself, I swear I heard him sigh. It was hard to hear thoughout his panting. He must have opened his eyes when he said, "What the fuck?" because sleeping peacefully on my back was our son. "Who's this?" The product of what our one night stand, I failed to say, the newest Uchiha.

"Your child, Sasuke-san." I replied with a subtle sense of false cheer, antcipicating what I've wished to avoid.

Fear struck his face as he stammered and fell back. His hand reached his forehead and he looked back up, "Are you sure?" I nodded back at him. He smirked, and I stuttered an actual answer, "Why the hell are you and my child in the middle of the forest while it's storming outside?"

"You chased me here all the way from Konoha. I was getting some diapers for him and his sister!" I argued back. I scoffed, remembering I dropped them along the way. Isn't he the biggest idiot for not putting together any clues? I crossed my arms.

His eyes widened more, "B-Brother? Is he mine as well? This is a boy?" He got up to inspect the sleeping infant and took her from the puch on my back.

I giggled at his curiousity and shock, relieved he failed to express any anger, "Yes, we have two children together. Twins, they run in my family. One boy and girl." As happy as he was, I saw sadness in his eyes. He was probably dissapointed he wasn't able to see his children, but they've only been alive for two weeks. "They're only two weeks old."

"Where's his sister?" apparently two weeks is a long time to him. The anger I feared came to his face, "You can't just leave her with any old idiot."

The Hyuuga estate, I wish I could say. Of course he'd be more concerned about his children than-... my thoughts were cut off by his lips, "I'm really happy to see your face again. I haven't felt this happy in a long time, Hinata, and I think this feeling lies with you." He kissed me while sheltering our child between us, for a while at that.

I remember your touch with hands of ice

I remember how a night with you would be so nice

I remember I should never think about you twice

I remember you'll love without a price

By the time we reached the bedroom, I swear he forgot about our children. I think I forgot as well. For the first time I'd get to consciously make love to him. Hopefully the Hyuuga clan wouldn't mind as they were all around. Apparently my father wasn't aware I was here. Hard to say I live in a household of Byakugan users. I left our children in Hanabi's room with her. She's proven herself to be an adequete babysitter. Only a matter of time until she lets the cat out of the bag, however.

Now, I'm not as fearful. With him here.

He laid me on the bed below him and began to kiss me passionately.

Oh, Kami, I needed this.

He brought the sheets back over us, and turned off the lamp beside me.

How could he forget...wait what is there to forget? It seemed I forgot my thoughts each time I felt his touch. The power he possesses over me is amazing. Although didn't he say I have the most power over him? I smiled smuggly and he was sure to question it, "What are you thinking about, hime?"

"Your devotion."

"Finally," he smiled back at me, "I've been waiting for your pride over me." Maybe he had. I'd never imagine Uchiha Sasuke fawning over me so much, "You are my superior after all."

We continued throughout the night.

He held me really tight, however. The bed was only twin sized, but still. He burried his face into my neck, "I can't let you go, Hinata." I had only squirmed once. "I need you next to me forever."

I froze reaching for the door, "But Sasuke, I need to say goodnight to my children." I whined.

"It's four AM. They'll wake everyone up if you try to say goodnight." he smirked into my neck and softly kissed it.

I melted back into his arms, like I had a choice, "..."

"But check on them with your Byakugan. They're two rooms over, right?"

I nodded, but fell asleep before I could do so. Making love takes a lot of your chakra.

Several hours must have passed by because the sun was out and I could hear yelling outside my door. Sasuke was no longer by me. I managed to get a robe to look outside, "Sasuke-kun!" I called out cheerfully, but was met by Neji. Heat rushed to my face.

Sasuke waved over as if they were never arguing, "Good morning, Hinata-hime. Did you have a good night's rest?" My eyebrow twitched, why did he have to emphasize the "night"?

Neji crossed his arms, giving his condescending look, "Hinata, is there any more you wish to disclose to me about what you've been doing? Where were you last night?"

I couldn't lie to Neji. Sasuke looked over, practically begging to tell my cousin himself. I can do this, with a smile, "Making love to Uchiha Sasuke." I said a little too cheerfully. He nearly fell out from my bluntness.

He looked over to Sasuke, who decided it was okay to kiss me against my bedroom door, "Indeed you did." Was that nessecary? Well...yeah, it's true. His bluntness was rubbing off on me. I giggled.

Neji had, had enough. "Damnit, Uchiha, you can't just fuck the Hyuuga heiress whenever you feel like it. Just like you can't take advantage of her. Go mess with some other girl." He didn't display rage well.

"She's my weakness, Hyuuga. With all do respect, I'll fuck her when I damn well please to." he cleared his throat and looked over to me reacting to his odd ways of protecting me, "Or when she wants me."

I crossed my arms looking up to him, "Fuck?"

"Sorry. It's just the atmosphere..."

I put my finger to my chin, "Well I guess they're the same thing. It just doesn't sound as romantic, you know?"

He nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"It is you, Hinata who will have to handle your father's reaction to your sexual relationship with Uchiha. Do you realize the consequences of sex?"

Then, at the worst moment in the world, I heard my daughter begin to cry. Sasuke rushed to her, leaving me alone.

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Who's child is that?" He was suspicious, "Hinata is that your child?"

I bit my lip, nodding, but decided to try and argue back with him, "I'd hardly call them consequences. They're the most important people in my life right now. Yes, they're my children."

"Our children." corrected Sasuke from down the hall while patting my daughter on her back.

I'm not sure if that helped the situation at all, but I nodded him off.

Neji frowned deeply, "Hinata, how long do you expect to keep this from the clan. If you're so committed to your new love and children, why don't you present this to the clan?"

Fear struck my heart. He was using his intimidation method, the same one he used years ago. I looked up to him, as if it were a challenge, "Call a meeting this morning. I'll share the news of my resignation from the position of heiress."

"W-What?"

"Yes, I'm abandoning the clan if they're not happy with my new affairs."

**hmfan: The lickety lime. Well, barely. This story is rated T. I was afraid to elaborate more.**

**Neji: You better be.**

**hmfan: I'm not afraid of you, Neji! :P Anyway, I used the F word a lot and I didn't follow through with the drabble, but I made sure to make at least one part a little funny. I think I should label this section part two.**


End file.
